¿Embarazada?
by MGA FGA
Summary: CAPITULO 11! FANFIC FINALIZADO, el ultimo cap de esta historia espero que les guste y lo disfrute!
1. Discusiones y sospechas

Hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Inuyasha espero que les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo, ^^ también discúlpenme de ante mano porque no conozco muy bien las los nombres o palabras que aparecen en japonés y si me equivoque o no se como se escribe una cosa les pediría que me ayudaran en eso detalles. 

Para que me entiendan mejor 

-...- acciones de los personajes 

(...) nota de autora

*=*=*=*=*=*= paso a otra escena jejeje ^-^

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces y si me pertenecieras ya hubiese matado a Kikyo, no la soporto!!!! ~o~!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha

¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 1:  Discusiones y sospechas 

Como siembre Inuyasha y Kaome habían discutido, pero no era una simple discusión. La joven Kaome volvió a ver nuestro querido hanyou abrazado a Kikyo, esto la lleno de rabia e indicación como podía el perdonarla si ella, trato de matarlo. Sin saber porque, espero que Kikyo se marchase para a parecer en el lugar, no aguanto y le dijo a Inuyasha que era un estúpido que como era posible que siguiera amando a Kikyo mientras ella trataba de destruirlo. Inuyasha no se quedo callado y también empezó a discutir con Kaome. Ella no aguanto mucho y salió llorando y huyendo de el.    

Kaome corrió como nunca lo había hecho, solo corrió tratando de olvidar todo, no se explico como no se devolvió a su época, normalmente eso era lo que hacia pero esta vez no tenia ganas de explicarle a nadie porque esta llorando, corrió por el bosque, no le importaba que la atacase un mostró solo quería alejarse de Inuyasha. Corrió hasta que ya no pudo mas y se detuvo cerca de la orilla de un río. 

Kaome: -sentada a la orilla del río- ese tonto de Inuyasha como puede seguir a mando a esa, por que siembre ella es la que me hace llorar, por que ella tenia que regresar, como la odio (no eres la única) como quisiera que la volvieran a matar (si quieres te puedo ayudar jejeje ^^) no pienso volver, que Inuyasha se las arregle solo, es un estúpido pero no lo puedo dejar de amar, soy una tonta, una grandísima tonta.

Y así Kaome siguió llorando, sin percatarse que alguien la estaba observado.

-que linda muchacha, pero se ve muy triste, que le pasara?, por que me lo pregunto si yo lo puedo averiguar, con un solo movimiento de mi barrita y ya tengo toda la información ^_^  -y así hizo espero uno minutos- eso es lo que pasa, estas sufriendo por amor, pobre niña, mejor busco a ese hanyou para ver que piensa el.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Donde estaba Inuyasha 

Inuyasha: que se creerá Kaome, yo puedo amar a la persona que yo quiera!!!! Ella no me tiene que decir a quien amar, pero creo que me pase con ella, no tuve que hablarle así, donde estará, ay!!!! Pero que cosas digo que ella se las arregle sola, además de seguro se fue a su época y no pienso irla a buscar. Pero la necesito que esta a mi lado sin ella no soy nada, que cosas digo, yo no siento nada por ella. Estas seguro, claro que estoy seguro. Y si ella se van con Kouga, no lo voy a permitir ^O^ ella es mia!!!!, vez que si la amas. O_O bueno si, si la amo. Entonces por que no la buscas. Porque yo le dije un poco de sandeces y le hable muy mal, seguro ella no quiere saber nada de mi, entonces discúlpate con ella, prefiero esperar hasta mañana. 

En un árbol muy cerca de Inuyasha

-allí esta, esa muchacha si que corrió -.- estoy muerta mis alitas ya no pueden -.- . bueno nada de cansancio tengo que averiguar lo que piensa ese hanyou –moviendo su barrita- O_o pero si esos dos se aman!!!!! Pero ese hanyou si que es terco, de seguro le cuesta decir sus sentimientos. Entonces les daré una manita para que queden los dos juntos y  por una vez se digan lo que siente el uno por el otro.   

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

A la mañana siguiente 

Kaome: donde estoy?

Shippo: Kaome ya despertaste!!!! ^O^ 

Kaome: Shippo!!!! Que hago aquí?

Shippo: es que anoche Inuyasha  llego aquí contigo, al parecer te quedases dormida en pleno bosque, en que estabas pensando!!!!

Kaome: bueno yo...

Sango: muy bueno días, Kaome!!!! ^_^

Kaome: buenos días Sango!!!

Sango: el desayuno ya esta listo

Shippo: tu lo hicistes?

Sango: no, lo hizo Kaede-baba

Shippo: -pensando- menos mal ^_^

Kaome: yo no tengo ganas de comer, lo que quiero es irme a mi casa

Shippo: pero... –a Shippo no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que Kaome salió corriendo-

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Ya había pasado una semana de la discusión de Inuyasha y Kaome, ella todavía no había regresado con ello a la época de Inuyasha (disculpen pero no se como se llama la época de Inu u_u disculpen mi ignorancia)

Inuyasha: -pensamiento- porque tardara tanto Kaome. Si no viene hoy la tendré que buscar 

Sango: es muy extraño que la señorita Kaome se tarde tanto en regresar

Miroku: Inuyasha estas seguro que tu no le hicistes nada

Inuyasha: bueno... este

Shippo: lo sabia!!!! Inuyasha le hizo algo a Kaome!!!! Perro tonto ve y trae a Kaome!!!!! ^O^!!!!

Inuyasha: no me tienes que gritar!!!!!!! 

Miroku: creo que el pequeño Shippo tiene razón, Inuyasha ve y busca a la señorita Kaome 

Sango: su excelencia tiene razón

Inuyasha: voy porque quiero no porque me lo estén diciendo ustedes, escucharon!!!!!!! –Inuyasha corrió en dirección al pozo, y llego rápido- Por que no llegara, le habrá pasado algo, espero que no, tiene que llegar para poderle confesarle lo que siento por ella. Estoy completamente seguro que a la persona que amo es a ella y no a Kikyo. Tiene que regresar!!!!

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

En la época Actual 

Sota: hermana vas a ir con Inuyasha

Kaome: si, creo que estado mucho tiempo aquí y ya es hora de que recrece

Sota: pero hermana has estado todos estos día aquí porque te estaba dando esos extraños mareos y nauseas 

Kaome: no te preocupes, de seguro eso es un simple virus, ya se me pasara además llevo un poco de medicamentos 

Sota: como tu digas hermana -_-

Kaome salió de la casa, se dirigió al pozo y salto, partiendo así a la época antigua, al llegar

Kaome: esto si esta pesado, cada vez que regreso traigo mas y mas cosas

No muy lejos del pozo se encontraba Inuyasha que al sentir el aroma de Kaome salió corriendo hacia su dirección, al llegar se monto en un árbol y se quedo viendo a Kaome 

Kaome: mejor me apuro para llegar al pueblo –empezó la marcha hacia el pueblo- Hay no por favor que no me de aquí –sujetándose del primer árbol que encontró- no me puedo desmayar empleo bosque

Inuyasha: -pensamiento- por que se esta sujetando del árbol? 

Kaome: -pensamiento- espero que Inuyasha se percate que ya llegue –en ese momento la visión de Kaome se volvió obscura y callo al piso-

Inuyasha: Kaome!!!!!!!!! –llegando donde estaba ella y tomando la en sus brazos- Kaome!!!! Kaome despierta!!!! Kaome!!!!!! Mejor será llevarla con Kaede-baba –en eso empezó a corre, en pocos minutos llego a la casa de Kaede-

Inuyasha: Kaede-baba!!!! Kaede-baba!!!!

Kaede: que pasa Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kaome, Kaome se desmayo 

Kaede: acuesta en mi cama, yo voy a buscar la medicina 

Shippo: que le paso a Kaome!!!! Que le hicistes Inuyasha!!!!!

Inuyasha: yo no le hice nada, ella se desmayo

Shippo: -al lado de Kaome- Kaome, shif... shif... ;_; no te mueras Kaome!!!!

Inuyasha: no digas eso Shippo!!!! Ella no se puede morir!!!! 

Sango: que esta pasando aquí?

Shippo: ;_; Kaome, Kaome esta mal!!!!

Miroku: que paso? –Sango corrió al lado de su amiga-

Inuyasha: no lo se, yo sentí la presencia de Kaome y estaba encima de una árbol cando la vi sujetada a una árbol y de pronto se desmayo

Miroku: que extraño 

Inuyasha:  Kaede-baba se esta tardando mucho

Sango: -pensamiento- Inuyasha se esta preocupando mucho por Kaome, bueno se tiene que preocupar es normal, o no?

Kaede: ya llegue, es mejor que ustedes salga y que Sango se quede ayudarme

Inuyasha: pero... 

Miroku: es mejor que vengas con nosotros Inuyasha

Inuyasha: -saliendo-Feh!!!! Por que yo me tengo que salir? Yo quiero esta adentro, saber lo que tiene Kaome

Miroku: tranquilo ya veras que todo esta bien

Shippo: eso espero, no quiero ver a Kaome mal ;_;

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

A dentro de la casa 

Sango: que tiene Kaede-baba

Kaede: cuento Inuyasha me trajo a Kaome, sentí una esencia que desprendía Kaome y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando 

Sango: y que esta pensando?

Kaede: no quisiera adelantarme a los hecho, espera a que esta técnica que le estoy aplicando a Kaome nos diga los resultado 

Sango: como usted diga 

Kaede: lo único es que esto va a tardar varios minutos, mientras tanto voy a trata de reanimar a Kaome 

Sango: ok 

Kaede: -mojo un trozo de tela con una extraña sustancia y se lo coloco al frente de la nariz de Kaome, en poco minutos Kaome ya esta reaccionado-  

Kaome: -despertando- donde... donde estoy?

Sango: Kaome amiga estas en la casa de Kaede-baba

Kaome: que me paso Sango?

Sango: Inuyasha te encontró desmayada en el bosque 

Kaede: sabes por que te desmayastes Kaome?

Kaome: no, no lo se, pero en estos últimos días me ha pasado con frecuencia y por eso tarde en regresar

Kaede: y no has tenido otros síntomas 

Kaome: otros síntomas? –recordando- si, además de los desmayos últimamente he tenido nauseas y mareos

Kaede: y tu mamá sabe de esto?

Kaome: si, pero al igual que yo piensa que es una especie de virus que esta dando

Kaede: espero que tengas razón y que las prueba que te estoy haciendo salga negativa

Kaome: que prueba?

Kaede: es que tengo una sospechas, cuento Inuyasha te trajo sentí una esencia en ti y quiero saber si me equivoque o no

Sango: Kaede-baba la técnica ya esta lista

Kaede: déjame ver... O_O

Sango: que pasa Kaede-baba

Kaome: es algo malo

Kaede: mis..mis sospechas eran ciertas

Kaome: que sospechas?

Kaede: Kaome tu... tu estas embarazada

CONTINUARA....

Nota de autora: yo otra vez *=) espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pobre de Kaome, embarazada jejeje ^^ que cosas escribo. En el siguiente capitulo "Dulce noticia o amarga" que hará Kaome al asegurarse que esta embarazada, como reaccionara Inuyasha? ^^ Esperen todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo ^O^!!!!!! jejeje XD

Cualquier duda, comentario, critica, opinión, etc, etc, etc escribir a Mga_Fga@hotmail.com o simplemente manden un review!!!!!

 Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!!!!!!! *=P


	2. Dulce Noticia o amarga?

Hola a todos!!!!!!! ^O^ muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (lastima ;_;) y si me pertenecieran ya Kikyo estuviera muerta y yo me quedara con mi lindo Sesshomaru *_* jejejeje y por supuesto Inuyasha con Kagome y Miroku con Sango jejeje =D 

Espero que disfruten este capitulo, saludos a todos y nos vemos al final del cap. ^^ 

Inuyasha

¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 2: Dulce Noticia o amarga?

Sango: Kaede-baba la técnica ya esta lista

Kaede: déjame ver... O_O

Sango: que pasa Kaede-baba

Kagome: es algo malo

Kaede: mis..mis sospechas eran ciertas

Kagome: que sospechas?

Kaede: Kaome tu... tu estas embarazada

Kagome: QUE!!!!!!!!O.o eso no puede ser...

Sango: Kaome!!!!! Se volvió a desmayar 

Kaede: déjame despertarla 

Sango: esta segura que Kagome esta embarazada?

Kaede: esa prueba que le hice a Kagome es segura, además esa clase de técnica la he practicado muchas veces con las aldeanas y nunca me ha fallado –después de unos minutos-

Sango: esta reaccionado

Kagome: dime..dime que no es cierto que estoy embarazada 

Kaede: si Kaome estas embarazada

Kagome: pero como, yo nunca he estado con un hombre

Kaede: estas segura Kagome

Kagome: claro que estoy seguro yo nunca me he acostado un hombre, además son muy joven para ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que voy hacer ;_; shif...shif yo.. yo queria graduarme, trabajas en lo que mas me gustaba ;_; pero ahora que voy hacer ;_;

Sango: tranquila amiga –abrazándola-

Kagome: como quieres que me tranquilice si nunca he estado con un hombre y ahora me dicen que estoy embarazada!!!!

Sango: yo te creo, pero tuvo que haber un método para que quedases embarazada sin tener relaciones con un hombre

Kaede: hay dos métodos: el primero es que alguien te haya  dragado para que no te dieras cuenta y la segundo método pudo ser un tipo de demonio que te hizo esto

Sango: abra que investigar

Kaede: podemos verificar el primer método, solo que Kagome se tiene que realizar una prueba de virginidad

Kagome: lo haré, todo por verificar que nadie me haya puesto una mano encima, Kaede-baba usted me puede hacer esa prueba 

Kaede: claro hija

Kagome: pero antes tengo que ir a mi época para verificar que este embarazada, por el momento no quiero que ninguna otra persona sepa de esto, en pocas horas regreso con la pruebas de embarazo

Sango: si quieres te puedo acompañar 

Kagome: muchas gracias amiga, por tu apoyo

Sango: no te preocupes además para que son las  amigas 

Kagome: ^_^ -las dos salieron de la casa para encontrarse con todos los chicos preocupados el primero en saltar hacia Kagome fue Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: ya te encuentras bien Kagome?

Kagome: si me encuentro muy bien

Shippo: y que tienes Kagome?

Sango: nada de importancia 

Miroku: y a donde van¿

Kagome: vamos a el pozo

Shippo: tan pronto vas a regresar

Kagome: no solo que se me olvido una cosas y las voy a buscar eso es todo

Inuyasha: no van a tardar mucho, verdad?

Kagome: no, solo vamos encontramos las cosas que se me olvidaron y regresamos 

Inuyasha: las acompaño hasta el pozo

Kagome: muchas gracias ^_^ -los tres empezaron a caminar, y llegaron al pozo-

Kagome: ya regresamos

Sango: no vamos a tardar

Inuyasha: Ok -pensamiento- cuando regrese y tengamos un momento a solas le diré mis sentimientos

Pasaron varias horas antes de que las chicas regresaran, Inuyasha decidió esperarlas   

Sango: por fin regresamos

Kagome: si ya tenemos todas la pruebas que necesitamos 

Inuyasha: ya regresaron 

Kagome: Inuyasha!!!! Que hace aquí

Inuyasha: las estaba esperando 

Sango: muchas gracias ^^

Kagome: si muchas gracias ^_^

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Los tres llegaron temprano a la casa de Kaede-baba y ya las pruebas de embarazos las estaban todas listas solo tenia que esperar 

Sango: por las instrucciones esto ya esta listo

Kagome: déjame ver  -tomando la prueba en sus manos- 

Sango: que dice, que resultados dio 

Kagome: que estoy embarazada, ya esta confirmado ;_; -no pudiendo soportar Kaome empieza a llorar-

Sango: tranquilízate, ya veras que todo va esta bien además no te alegra que vas hacer madre

Kagome: si me alegra un poquito pero el problemas es que no sabes quien es el padre 

Sango: eso no es lo importante, lo único que vale la pena es que es tu hijo y que de seguro este pequeño te traerá mucha felicidad 

Kagome: tienes mucha razón, no me tengo que poner así, pero de todas maneras quiero saber como quede embarazada

Sango: ahora se lo vas a decir a tu familia

Kagome: no, todavía no estoy preparada para darle esa noticia, así que pienso quedarme aquí hasta que nazca el bebe, claro si Kaede-baba me permite quedarme en su casa 

Sango: por supuesto que le va a dar justo tenerte aquí y que vas hacer con los chicos?

Kagome: no me queda mas remedio que decirle, pero lo que temo es que va a pensar Inuyasha de mi

Sango: no puede juzgarte mal, tu no eres la culpable, y no te preocupes por eso 

Kagome: se lo pienso decir ahora mismo, están todos afuera?

Sango: si todos esta afuera  

Kagome: entonces vamos de una vez –las dos salen de la casa para dirigirse donde estaba el grupo-

Shippo: Kagome!!!! ^^

Kagome: Shippo ^_^

Kaede: los resultados fueron iguales

Kagome: si, los mismos resultados todas las pruebas, además quisiera decirle que me voy hacer la otra prueba quiero saber como paso esto 

Kaede: como tu digas hija, ya la voy a preparar 

Kagome: ok –Kaede se para de su puesto y entra a la casa-

Miroku: de que hablan?

Kagome: muchachos le tengo que dar una noticia y espero que me crean y que lo tomen bien 

Shippo: se trata sobre el desmayo?

Kagome: si, se trata de eso

Inuyasha: lo sabia!!!!!, sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando

Miroku: no es nada grave 

Kagome: no, no es algo grave

Inuyasha: entonces que es?

Kagome: -viendo a los ojos a Inuyasha- lo que pasa es que estoy... estoy embarazada

Shippo: O.o

Miroku: O_o

Inuyasha: que!!!! Como.. como que estas embarazada, quien te puso la mano encima?

Kagome: nadie 

Inuyasha: dímelo Kagome quien es el padre de tu hijo, es... es Kouga, vedad?

Kagome: no, no es Kouga

Inuyasha: Entonces quien fue!!!!!!!

Kagome: no fue nadie, mi hijo no tiene padre

Inuyasha: ... –dirigió su mirada a piso tratando de entender todo lo que había dicho Kagome-

Miroku: como puede ser eso posible

Kagome: es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, pero les juro que no les estoy mintiendo ;_; 

Shippo: no llores Kagome, yo te creo 

Kagome: ;_; muchas gracias Shippo 

Miroku: pero no tiene ninguna sospecha de cómo pudo ser

Sango: Kaede-baba dice que puede ser de dos formas la primera es que alguien drogase a Kagome y aprovechara ese momento y la segunda es que un demonio tiene que ver con todo esto 

Miroku: ya veo 

Kagome: Inuyasha... Inuyasha –Inuyasha al no soportar estar allí salió corriendo, alejándose de ellos-

Kagome: te lo dije Sango, el no me va a creer ;_; 

Shippo: no le hagas caso a es perro tonto, ahora lo que tienes que preocuparte es por tu hijo ^^

Sango: Shippo tiene razón

Shippo: además Kagome, te vas a ver muy linda cuando este en los últimos meses ^^

Sango: verdad se va a ver muy tierna con esa barriguita  ^-^

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Con Inuyasha 

Inuyasha: -en la orilla del río- no, esto no me puede estar pasando, por que? Por que le pasa es a Kagome y a mi, justo cuando le voy a declarar mi amor y pedirle que sea mi mujer, ahora resulta que esta embarazada!!!!!!!!! ~_~, cálmate Inuyasha, cálmate, respira hondo -_-  tengo que confiar en ella, tengo que creerle aunque eso de quedar embarazada así, por así no es muy creíble, pero tengo que creerle porque la amo y es la mujer de mi vida (que lindo!!!! *_*) a diferencia del amor que tenia por kikyo, el sentimiento que tengo por Kaome se diferencia en que confió plenamente en ella y no le puedo fallar ahorita, tengo que ayudarla, esta decidido seré el padre de es cachorrito aunque en realidad no lo sea.  

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**Con los demás**

Kaede: Kagome toda esta listo

Kagome: si 

Sango: mucha suerte amiga

Kagome: muchas gracias ^_^ -pensamiento- Inuyasha donde estas? –entrando a la casa-

Shippo: que van hacer ahora?

Sango: una prueba de virginidad

Shippo: -_-¿? Y que es eso

Sango: bueno... mejor que se lo explique usted excelencia

Miroku: yo!!!!! Bueno eso es... mejor te lo explico cuando seas mas grande

Shippo: porque a mi siempre me dejan con las dudas!!!!! ~o~ no es justo!!!! 

Inuyasha: -llegando- donde esta Kagome? Necesito hablar con ella 

Sango: esta con Kaede-baba pero no puedes irla a buscar

Inuyasha: por que?

Sango: le estas haciendo una prueba

Inuyasha: que prueba?

Miroku: la prueba de virginidad

Inuyasha: O/////O

Sango: así que tendrás que esperar esta clases de pruebas tardan un poco

Pasada una hora

Inuyasha: no dijistes que iba a tardar un poco

Sango: pues si, pero...

Shippo: que impaciente eres Inuyasha 

Inuyasha: grrrrr ¬¬

Shippo: no, no tranquilízate –corriendo a los brazos de Sango-

Kaede: todo esta listo

Inuyasha: como se encuentra Kagome?

Kaede: por ahora duerme, le di un te para que se calmara y durmiera 

Sango: y que paso?

Kaede: Kagome nos decía la verdad, ningún hombre la a tocado

Miroku: entonces la sospecha numero uno se descarta

Kaede: así es, ahora lo que nos falta averiguar que demonio el hizo esto a Kagome  

Sango: Kagome sabe los resultados de la prueba 

Kaede: si ya los sabe 

Inuyasha: y cuando se despierta?

Kaede: no lo se, seguro para mañana 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

A la mañana siguiente 

Inuyasha: buenos días Kagome

Kagome: buenos días Inuyasha

Inuyasha: podemos hablar 

Kagome: claro, solo espera que me acomode 

Inuyasha: ok, te espero afuera 

Kagome: ok –pensamiento- de que querrá hablar?

Inuyasha: -ya afuera, pensamiento- aprovecho que todos están dormidos para estar a solas con ella, espero que nadie se despierte antes 

Kagome: ya estoy lista ^_^

Inuyasha: entonces vamonos 

Los dos estuvieron caminando por un buen rato por la aldea hasta que encontraron un lugar pacifico donde sentarse y poder hablar en calma.

Inuyasha: bueno... este... yo quería hablar contigo... para decirte que... –se quedo mirando al piso-

Kagome: que querías decirme?

Inuyasha: bueno.. yo quería decirte... que te amo -//////- 

Kagome: O_O

CONTINUARA...

Nota De autora: Otra vez yo ^^ jijiji espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, también quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review:

Dark-slayer86

Sailor Aoi

Karmein Metallium Ul Copt

Saya Li

ChibiKagome-Chan

Selene silverymoon

Kagome Higurashi

Devil

Kainu1329

Sakura

marijo asakura

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!!!!!! ^^

Cualquier duda, critica, opinión y nada de virus escribir a mga_fga@hotmail.com  o solo dejen un Review!!!!! Saludos a todos, cuídense y muchos besotes venezolanos ^_^

Próximo Capitulo: Si o no?


	3. Si o no?

-...- acciones de los personajes  
  
(...) nota de autora  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*= paso a otra escena jejeje ^-^  
  
Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces y si me pertenecieras ya hubiese matado a Kikyo, no la soporto!!!! ~o~!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha  
  
¿Embarazada?  
  
Capitulo 3: si o no?  
  
Los dos estuvieron caminando por un buen rato por la aldea hasta que encontraron un lugar pacifico donde sentarse y poder hablar en calma.  
  
Inuyasha: bueno... este... yo quería hablar contigo... para decirte que... -se quedo mirando al piso-  
  
Kagome: que querías decirme?  
  
Inuyasha: bueno.. yo quería decirte... que te amo -//////-  
  
Kagome: O_O  
  
Inuyasha: -//////- Kagome: O_O  
  
Inuyasha: Ka...Kagome...  
  
Kagome: . O_O  
  
Inuyasha: que piensas?  
  
Kagome: bueno este... yo no se que decir -pensando- tonta dile que si, tu también lo amas, pero...  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome yo te amo sinceramente, ya lo que sentía por Kikyo murió.  
  
Kagome: pero no es eso lo que quiero decir, es sobre mi nuevo estado  
  
Inuyasha: si lo dices por lo del embarazo a mi no me importa, yo puedo ser el padre contal que tu estés a mi lado para siempre y te juro que querer a tu hijo como si fuera mío, por que te amo como a nada en este mundo Kagome  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha yo... no se que decirte -sale corriendo-  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome corrió a dirección de la casa de Kaede, llorando  
  
Kagome: -pensamiento- yo también te amo Inuyasha pero primero tengo que averiguar quien es el culpable de que yo este embarazada, después de eso te juro que estaré a tu lado para siempre ;_;  
  
Sango: Kagome que te paso?  
  
Kagome: Sango!!!! -abrazándola-  
  
Sango: que paso amiga?  
  
Kagome: ;_; es que... es que Inuyasha...  
  
Sango: Inuyasha que?!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha se me declaro ;_;  
  
Sango: que!!!!!!!!! ^O^ no puede ser!!!! Que felicidad Kagome y que le dijistes tu? Aceptastes  
  
Kagome: no ;_;  
  
Sango: O_O que!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!! pero por que???!!!!!  
  
Kagome: es que... yo no se que hacer  
  
Sango: como que no sabes que hacer!!!!!  
  
Kagome: es que no puedo dejar que Inuyasha este conmigo, cuando yo estoy embarazada de no se que demonio  
  
Sango: pero Kagome? Tu lo amas y eso es lo importante, además si el te dice que no le importa que estas embarazada y que a pesar de eso quiere estas contigo, tienes que aceptarlo, puedes ser que después el se enamore de otra persona y después ya es muy tarde para estas junto a el  
  
Kagome: el me dijo ;_; que no le importaba que yo este embarazada que el acepta ser el padre de mi hijo  
  
Sango: entonces que espera dile que si y olvídate de lo demás, corre y dile todo lo que sientes  
  
Kagome: tu crees?  
  
Sango: claro que si!!!!! Ve y dile cuanto lo amas!!!! ^O^  
  
Kagome: tienes razón Sango, muchas gracias amiga  
  
Sango: ve y alcánzalo  
  
Kagome: ^_^ -sale corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba con Inuyasha- espero que todavía este hay  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Con Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi, grrrrrr cuando tengo el valor suficiente para declararme no se que le pasa, debí aprovechar el momento en que ella me dijo sus sentimientos, por que tenia que estar tan confundido en ese momento, me detesto!!!!!!!!!!! -_-U  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?!!!!  
  
Kagome: -salta para abrazarlo, ya en sus brazos- Inuyasha yo... -en un susurro, audible para Inuyasha- te amo -después de esto lo beso-  
  
Inuyasha: O_O -después de esta un momento sorprendido, correspondía al beso-  
  
El beso fue un beso muy dulce y lleno de mucho amor (no se de donde me salió eso sonó extraño jejeje ^^) después de varios minutos se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, cada uno exploraba al otro hasta que se volvieron a unir en un dulce beso que subía de intensidad a cada segundo.  
  
Inuyasha: ^///////^ te amo Kagome =)  
  
Kagome: yo también te amo ^^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Shippo: Sango, no sabes donde esta Kagome?  
  
Sango: esta con Inuyasha  
  
Miroku: y no sabes por que esta juntos?  
  
Sango: ^-^ eso es una sorpresa  
  
Shippo: vamos Sango, dinos de que están hablando Inuyasha y Kagome!!!!!  
  
Sango: eso en algo que nos tienen que decir ellos ^^  
  
Shippo: -_-  
  
Sango: =P  
  
Miroku: yo creo saber que se traen esos dos, ayer Inuyasha reflexionando algo  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha????  
  
Miroku: así es, pero le trate de sacar algo y no me dijo nada  
  
Shippo: espero que sea algo bueno  
  
Sango: ^_^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Debajo de un árbol muy abrazaditos (*_* que lindo!!!!)  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
  
Kagome: si  
  
Inuyasha: ahora que vas hacer?  
  
Kagome: en dos días regreso a mi tiempo a buscar algunas cosas  
  
Inuyasha: y cuando se te note la pasita vas a contarle a tu familia -acariciando el vientre de Kagome-  
  
Kagome: ^/////^ -ruborizada al sentir las caricias de Inuyasha- todavía no estoy preparada para decirle a mi mamá, aunque no sea la culpable de lo que me sucedió pero de todas manera tengo un poco de miedo, dejare de ir a mi tiempo cuando se me note el embarazo  
  
Inuyasha: eso quiere decir que vas a tener el bebe aquí  
  
Kagome: si, Kaede-baba me va a tender en el parto, pero por ahora voy a buscar en mi tiempo materiales, cosas y ropa para mi hijo y para las necesidades que tenga  
  
Inuyasha: claro que yo te voy a ayudar a traer todas esas cosas  
  
Kagome: muchas gracias -dándole a Inuyasha un beso muy cortito-  
  
Inuyasha: ^/////^ ese si que fue muy corto -besando a Kagome-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Nota de autoras: Hola!!!!!!!! Mil disculpas por el retraso -_- últimamente he estado ocupada sobre todo por que acabo de comenzar los exámenes finales. Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, realmente se que esta muy corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo ^_^ además necesito de sus ideas para el próximo cap. por que realmente no se que escribir en el próximo capitulo. Jejeje ^^UuUu  
  
Muchas gracias a:  
  
ChibiKagome-Chan  
  
Haruko Haruhara  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro  
  
Sailor Aoi  
  
dark-slayer86  
  
kari  
  
Minako-chan  
  
Star Ariala  
  
kagome-inuyasha  
  
YENI   
  
JeNnI  
  
Kainu1329  
  
Aome   
  
Luzem  
  
marijo asakura   
  
kagome   
  
A todos mil gracias por sus comentarios y acuérdense de dejarme review!!!!!!! ^o^ Espero sus ideas para el próximo cap. Lo pueden hacer por mi correo o para las personas que esta en mi comunidad lo pueden hacer allí.  
  
Saludos a Todos!!!! Cuídense Atte. Meli y Fabi (mga_fga) 


	4. Mudanza

Para que me entiendan mejor:  
  
[...] dialogo entre los personajes y la autora ^^  
  
-...-acciones de los personajes  
  
(...) nota de autora  
  
_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* paso de escena  
  
NOTA: en este fanfic si se abran dado cuenta le he cambiado la personalidad a varios personajes en especia al Inuyasha, lo hice mas expresivo en lo relacionado a sus sentimientos, mas amoroso y otras cositas mas jejeje espero que nos les molestes  
  
TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI EN TAL CASO ME PERTENECIERAN KIKIO NO EXISTIRIA JEJEJE Y SESSHUMARU SERIA MIO MUAJAJAJAJAJA *_* ( Lectores: ¬¬ sigue soñando) ;_; buaaaaaa  
  
Inuyasha  
  
¿Embarazada?  
  
Capitulo 4: Mudanzas!!!  
  
4 de la tarde en Sengoku  
  
Shippo: no creen que ya se están tardando Inuyasha y Kagome -caminando de un lado a otro-  
  
Miroku: tranquilo pequeño shippo  
  
Sango: si tranquilo que de seguro eso dos están pasando un muy bueno momento *_*  
  
Miroku: -mirando la expresión de Sango- - pensamiento- me gusta tanto cuando poner esa carita, me da ganas de...... [(~_~ epale Miroku mucho cuidado con lo que dices, mira que esto lo leen menores de edad) bueno esta bien tratare de comportarme (¬¬ eso espero, mira que te estoy pillando desde aquí arriba) si como digas, ahora puedo continuar con mi pensamiento (sip ^^)] me da ganas de.... BESARLA (^^)  
  
Shippo: un buen momento?  
  
Sango: *_* si uno de eso momento que no se olvidan jamás  
  
Shippo: ¿????  
  
Miroku: además shippo ya no te tienes que preocupar mas mira quienes viene allí de los mas abrazaditos  
  
Kagome: ya volvimos!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Shippo: -corriendo a lo brazos de Kagome- se tardaron mucho, desde la mañana que salieron =(  
  
Kagome: ya shippo no te pongas así, ya estamos aquí  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ grrrrr shippo no crees que deberías de dejar de estar montado en Kagome?  
  
Shippo: no =P  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ mira pequeño zorro si no quieres que te coma bájate de los brazos de Kagome mira que eso le puede hacer daño al cachorrito que esperamos Kagome y yo  
  
Kagome: ^//////////////////^  
  
Shippo: me bajo por que tienes toda la razón, -casi un susurro- por una vez en la vida le escucho decir algo razonable  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ te escuche Shippo  
  
Shippo: jejeje -_______-UUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Miroku: y desde cuando Inuyasha utiliza el "esperamos" cuando se refiere al bebe de la señorita Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: bueno... es que... yo ^///////^  
  
Miroku: -pensamiento- jajajajaja XD me gusta ver la cara de Inuyasha así jajajajajaja apenada jajajajajaja se ve súper gracioso jajajajjaja XD  
  
Kagome: bueno Inuyasha utiliza el "esperamos" porque el y yo somos pareja  
  
Inuyasha: y muy pronto ella será mi mujer  
  
Shippo: O_O  
  
Miroku: ya eso me lo esperaba, se les notaba mucho el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, lo que pasa es que se tardaron mucho tiempo para declararse  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome: ^////////////^  
  
Sango: su excelencia no debería de ser tan imprudente  
  
Miroku: -sin pararle a lo que decía sango- y ya compartieron el lecho  
  
Sango: ~O~ usted siempre tan hentai!!!!!!!!!!!! No le da vergüenza  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ no soy como tu  
  
Kagome: O//////////////O  
  
Miroku: pero si eso es de lo mas normal -___- (ay!! Miroku, acuerdate que lo estoy viendo todo) -_______-  
  
Sango: -pensamiento- por eso no le digo nada de mis sentimiento hacia el!!!!! Es un hentai y si le digo se aprovecha y luego me sale con otra!!!!!, no lo soporto!!!!!!!!! -conciencia: pero lo ama- si lo amo y que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -conciencia: díselo y pídele que cambie por ti- si claro porque eso es muy fácil  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ nosotros no tenemos que darte explicaciones ya que eso es muy personal.  
  
Kagome: bueno chicos este quisiera que me acompañaran para buscar algunas cosa en mi época, pienso dar a luz aquí, así que necesito buscar todo lo necesario  
  
Sango: claro que te acompañamos!!!!!  
  
Miroku: y cuando vamos  
  
Kagome: mañana en la mañana así no tendré que ver a mi familia y podré tomar todo lo que necesite sin que nadie me vea  
  
Inuyasha: pero le vas a avisar a tu familia que te vas a quedar por un tiempo  
  
Kagome: claro que les voy a avisar, pienso dejarles una carta diciéndole todo menos que estoy embarazada  
  
Sango: bueno creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde y Kaede-baba ya debe tener lista la cena  
  
Kagome: creo que tienes toda la razón, miren que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano  
  
Todos menos Inuyasha entraron a la cabaña  
  
Inuyasha: -pensamiento- voy a tratar de convencer que Kagome le diga a su madre que esta embarazada y que le explique todo lo que paso, espero que la madre no la rechace por eso? Ya que ella no tiene la culpa de nada.  
  
Kagome: -abrazándolo por la espalda- Amor, en que piensas?  
  
Inuyasha: jamás pensé que me dirías amor ^^ se siente diferente jejeje pero bien  
  
Kagome: ^///////^ yo tampoco pensé llamarte así.  
  
Inuyasha: por cierto Kagome que es lo que piensas traerte de tu tiempo?  
  
Kagome: bueno básicamente todo lo que necesita el bebe, como ropita, teteros, cobijitas, juguetes una cunita, y mucho medicamento uno no sabe que pueda pasar.  
  
Inuyasha: ^^U bueno es mucho jejeje pero que es tetero? (en Venezuela se le dice tetero o biberón es por si acaso no me entendieron jejeje)  
  
Kagome: oh!! Bueno tetero es un envase donde se pone la leche entonces tiene una gomita para que el bebe succione la leche  
  
Inuyasha: ok ya medio entendí  
  
Kagome: ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome sabes que a mi me cuesta mucho mostrar mis sentimientos pero te prometo que poco a poco voy hacer y bueno quiero decirte me encanta tu sonrisa, es una de las cosas que mas amo de ti ^///////^ -acercándose a Kagome-  
  
Kagome: ^///////////^ -súper colorada-  
  
Inuyasha: además de que eres la mujer mas bella tanto físicamente como interiormente -besando a Kagome-  
  
Sango: -viendo desde la entrada de la casa de Kaede-baba, en voz baja- *_* que lindo!!!!!, pero que lastima que los tenga que interrumpir ;_; -voz alta- miren!!! Par de tórtolos ya es hora de dormir  
  
Inuyasha: -dejando de besa a Kagome- ¬¬  
  
Kagome: ^////////////^  
  
Sango: ^^U los espero adentro  
  
Kagome: no tenias que verla con esa cara  
  
Inuyasha: pero =( Kagome: no te pongas así además tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros solos ^^ si  
  
Inuyasha: ^^ te amo  
  
Kagome: yo también te amo -dándole un beso rapidito- vamos ya a dormir mira que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano  
  
Inuyasha: si ^^  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Miroku: muy buenos días a todo!!! ^^ que tenemos para desayunar  
  
Sango: huevos revueltos!!!!! (espero que es esa época existan los huevos revueltos ^^UUuuuUUU)  
  
Miroku: O_O no los hicistes tu, verdad?  
  
Sango: ¬¬ que insinúas?  
  
Miroku: yo!!!!!!! Nada ^^U  
  
Sango: eso espero ¬¬  
  
Kagome: aquí tienes Miroku  
  
Miroku: muchas gracias señorita Kagome  
  
Kagome: ^^  
  
Inuyasha: apúrense todo para irnos rápido  
  
Después que nuestros grupo terminaran de desayunar, partieron para la época actual, allí Kagome aprovecho y se trajo todo lo que necesitaba ella y su bebe, como masticas, beberos, teteros , leche, medicamentos, ropita para el bebe y ropa de maternidad, juguetes, libros sobre el embarazo, y muchas otras cosas (bueno ustedes pensaran de donde Kagome saco el dinero para comprar todo eso, bueno lo saco de su maletero, si como lo oyen saco todo lo que su mamá utilizo cuando ella estaba embarazada), también aprovecho para dejarle una nota a su mamá explicando casi todo.  
  
Japón, 27 de Agosto del 2003  
  
Querida mamá, te escribo esta pequeña cata, para decirte que me voy por un tiempo indefinido a la época Sengoku. No se cuando recrece, pero quiero que siempre sepas que te quiero mucho, no te preocupes por mi, sabes que inuyasha siempre me protege, dile a mi hermano que no se meta en mi cuarto y a mi abuelo que no invente enfermedades extrañas que diga en la segundaria que me fui de viaje y no se cuando recrece. Con cariño, te quiere mucho tu hija. Kagome.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Inuyasha: ya todo esta listo Kagome, estas segura de irte así, sin decirle la verdad a tu madre?  
  
Kagome: -triste- no lo se Inuyasha, tengo tanto miedo, jamás me imagine que me pasara esto -abrazando a Inuyasha- tengo tanto miedo -Kagome empezó a llorar- tengo tanto miedo de decirle la verdad a mi mamá, temo a la reacción de ella cuando se entere de mi embarazo, que va a pensar ella de mi, que tuvo una hija...  
  
Inuyasha: -consolándola- no digas eso, ella te entenderá y comprenderá que no fue tu culpa, además se tiene que alegra la vas a dar un nieto, así es como se dije verdad?  
  
Kagome: ^_^ si así se dice  
  
Inuyasha: -tomando la cara de Kagome- me gustas mas con una sonrisa  
  
Kagome: ^//////^ te prometo que lo voy a pensar si se lo digo o no  
  
Inuyasha: yo siempre respetare tu decisión y siempre te apoyare en todo  
  
Kagome: muchas gracias.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la época de Sengoku, colocaron todo lo que trajeron en la casa de Kaede-baba por el momento, ya que Inuyasha decidió hacerle una casa a su Kagome para que estuviera mas cómoda. Ya en una semana nuestro hermoso Inuyasha tenia hecho una casita para Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: y que tal les parece la casa.  
  
Sango: ...  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Shippo: ...  
  
Miroku: esto... esto es lo que tu llamas casa!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: sip ^^ vedad que esta muy bonita  
  
Todos meno el: -____-UUU  
  
Shippo: hay que ver que como constructor te mueres de hambre  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ que has dicho pequeño zorro!!!!!! -se lanza contra shippo, en cambio este sale en busca de la protección de Kagome-  
  
Miroku: shippo tiene toda la razón, con una tormenta y esta "Casa" se viene abajo  
  
Inuyasha: pero.. pero =(  
  
Kagome: vamos amor -abrazándolo- lo hicistes bien para ser tu primera vez  
  
Inuyasha: pero ahora que voy hacer, para ser franco yo no se nada de construcción  
  
Miroku: bueno es fácil, déjame que te ayude  
  
Los primero que hicieron fue destruir lo que había hecho Inuyasha, luego Miroku dibujo un pequeño tipo de plano de cómo debería ser la casa, buscaron todo lo necesario para la construcción y le pidieron ayuda a algunos aldeanos que al mencionarles que se trataba de la joven Kagome ayudabas felices. Toda la construcción de la casa le llevo mas de tres semana, resulta que al final decidieron no hacer un pequeña casa sino un enorme casa con varias habitaciones para todos los miembros de grupo y para el bebe de Kagome.  
  
Mientras los hombre se encargaban de la construcción de la casa, Kagome se dedicaba aprender todo lo referente a Embarazos, además que Kaede-baba le daba varios consejos y la enseño a tejer. Así que Kagome y Sango se propusieron hacer muchas ropita para el bebe.  
  
Tres semanas, época de Sengoku  
  
Miroku: y ahora que les parece?  
  
Sango: ...  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Shippo: O_O  
  
Inuyasha: ahora no nos digan que esta mal otra vez  
  
Shippo: todo lo contrario, ahora si parece una casa decente  
  
Sango: pero no creen que es un poco grande para Kagome e inuyasha?  
  
Miroku: allí esta la sorpresa!!!  
  
Inuyasha: si, decidimos que ustedes también vivirán con nosotros!!!!  
  
Sango: O_O que?  
  
Kagome: que bien!!!! Así Sango seguimos con los preparativo para la llegada de bebe  
  
Sango: *_* si!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ahora hay que traer todo para acomodarnos  
  
Todos: si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ese mismo día se mudaron, el recorrido no era tan lejos, la ubicación de la casa estaba 4 casas mas de la de Kaede-baba, inuyasha Eligio ese lugar para que a la hora de Kagome tener su cachorrito como le decía el, Kaede-baba no tardara tanto. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, no se sabia nada de Kikio, ni de Naraku que era algo muy extraño. Temiendo un ataque por estos dos Inuyasha y el resto decidieron que lo mejor era que los hombre reanudaran la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla y Kagome se quedara en la aldea con los cuidados de Sango y Kaede-baba, también Shippo se quedaba para mayor seguridad.  
  
Y así pasaron 3 meses, los hombres que encartaban fragmentos de la perla y las mujeres que se quedaban en a aldea.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_**_*_*  
  
Nota de las autoras:  
  
Hola!!!!!!!! A todos se que me van a matar, pero es que entiéndanme estoy de vacaciones, aparte de este fic tengo otro de ccs que todavía no he terminado y todavía no lo he actualizada y para colmo también esta las actualizaciones mensuales de mi comunidad, se que no tenemos excusas pero entiéndannos!!!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos salió algo meloso pero bonito no!!! *_* sobre todo las partes I+K jejjejeje esto fue dedicado a todos los fanáticos de esta linda!!!!!!! Parejita jejejeje  
  
Muchas gracias por leer este fic y esperar con paciencia las actualizaciones:  
  
KaAn: calma!!!! Jamás se me paso por la cabeza abandonar el fic, por eso no te tienes que preocupar jejeje y sobres la preguntas eso lo sabrás a medida trascurra el fic muajajajaja ^o^ que mala =( pero muchas gracias por todo el apoyo  
  
Erika: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic ^^  
  
Dark Angel: bueno no eres la unica que detestas a Kikio jejeje yo tambien!!!! No la soporto me da ganas de.... mejor me calmo jeje ^^U muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Kikyo-chan: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sobre quien le hizo eso a Kagome, bueno como diría mi amado Xellos: "Sore wa himitsu desu" (eso es un secreto!!!!!!)  
  
sail0r60: Muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre el fic y por tu apoyo ^^  
  
Klaudi^Wri: muchas gracias por las felicitaciones ^^ ojala que Inuyasha sea así de amoroso en el anime jeejejeje grusemos los dedos ^-^  
  
Melody6: gracias por el apoyo y si tengo una imagen de I+K dándose un beso jejeje *_* es la que esta rodando por internet, si la quieres solo avísame okis, saludos  
  
kami-chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Alexia: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sobre los exámenes jejejeje aunque ya los pase toditos ^^  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: lo de corto no te lo voy a negar, espero que te guste estew capitulo que es un poco mas largo que el otro, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
alejandra: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic jejejeje y si los exámenes son todo un rollo   
  
Ana: bueno si que estuvo corto el cap 3 pero es que estaba ocupada jejeje espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Misao-chan: si Inuyasha es todo un bombón jejeje *_* muchas gracias por tu apoyo con el fic y por participar en la comu jejeje saluditos!!! ^^  
  
La antiKikyo de ChibiKagome-Chan: muchas gracias por tu apoyo jejeje ^^ y yo te apoyo 100% a matar a kikyo jejejejejejeje  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero que sigan leyendo este fic, mi primer fic de inuyasha, ya saben si tienes alguna duda, comentario me puede ubicar por mi e-mail o por mi comunidad "Estrella de Sakura" o simplemente un review jejeje. 


	5. Antojos

Para que me entiendan mejor:  
  
[...] dialogo entre los personajes y la autora ^^  
  
-...-acciones de los personajes  
  
(...) nota de autora  
  
_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* paso de escena  
  
NOTA: en este fanfic si se abran dado cuenta le he cambiado la personalidad a varios personajes en especia al Inuyasha, lo hice mas expresivo en lo relacionado a sus sentimientos, mas amoroso y otras cositas mas jejeje espero que nos les molestes  
  
TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI EN TAL CASO ME PERTENECIERAN KIKIO NO EXISTIRIA JEJEJE Y SESSHUMARU SERIA MIO MUAJAJAJAJAJA *_* ( Lectores: ¬¬ sigue soñando) ;_; buaaaaaa  
  
También este capitulo se los dedico a los fan de la pareja Miroku y Sango  
  
Inuyasha  
  
¿Embarazada?  
Por mga_fga  
  
Capitulo 5: Antojos  
  
Y así pasaron 3 meses, los hombres que encartaban fragmentos de la perla y las mujeres que se quedaban en a aldea.  
  
Kagome: cuando llegaran!!!!!  
  
Sango: tranquilízate Kagome, en algún momento llegaran -pensamiento- y si les paso algo, y si Naraku los mato, ay!!!! No sango nada de pensar en eso, ya vas a ver que Miroku va aparecer con sus habituales bromas si, eso es lo que va a paras  
  
Kagome: pero sango se fuero hace dos semana y nada que tenemos noticias suyas ;_; si le pasa algo a Inuyasha no se que voy hacer ;_;  
  
Sango: ya tranquila Kagome mira que eso no le hace nada bien al bebe  
  
Shippo: eso es verdad pero con el embarazo Kagome esta muy sentimental por todo llora  
  
Kagome: ;_; buaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaa  
  
Sango: ^^UU creo que tienes razón  
  
Kagome: ;_; shif... shif es que no lo puedo evita ;_;  
  
Sango: mira!!!!!!!!!!!! Allí vienen  
  
Kagome: ^.^ INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, -corriendo hacia el, pero su alegría no duro mucha, cuando llegaron vieron a Inuyasha, cargando a Miroku-  
  
Sango: Oh!!!! Por dios que le paso a Miroku  
  
Inuyasha: es que el maldito (disculpen por la palabrota esa jejej ^^U) de Naraku nos emboscó y Miroku resulto lastimado al pelear con una de las bestias que mando Naraku  
  
Kagome: hay que llevar a Miroku a su habitación?  
  
-todos salieron corriendo a la casa para poder atender a Miroku mejor, ya en el cuarto de el-  
  
Shippo: voy a llamar a Kaede-baba, para que nos ayude  
  
Kagome: si ve y llámala  
  
Sango: tienen una herida muy profunda en un costado y tiene fiebre  
  
Kagome: voy a buscar todo lo que necesitamos  
  
Sango: ok  
  
Después de varios minutos Kagome apareció con todo los necesario para curar a Miroku al igual que Kaede-baba, después de una hora las heridas de Miroku están ya curada y listas, solo que la fiebre todavía no bajaba.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha y tu no tienes ninguna herida?  
  
Inuyasha: no tan grave como Miroku, pero si tengo algunos raspones  
  
Kagome: y por que no me lo dijistes antes, ven para curártelos  
  
Inuyasha: por que Miroku necesitaba mas de su atención que yo  
  
Kagome: en eso si tienes razón  
  
Inuyasha: y como esta el  
  
Kagome: ya todas las heridas esta curadas, solo que no le ha bajado la fiebre, la podré de Sango esta muy preocupada  
  
Inuyasha: y justamente ahora  
  
Kagome: -curándole los raspones- y justamente ahora que?  
  
Inuyasha: bueno es que Miroku me había dicho que después de esto se le declararía a Sango  
  
Kagome: O_O  
  
Inuyasha: por cierto estas mas gordita  
  
Kagome: ^/////^ te parece?  
  
Inuyasha: si ^^ Kagome: entonces si esto gorda!!!!!!!!! ;_; no te voy a gustar, estoy gorda y fea!!!!!!!! ;_; buaaaaaaaa ;_; buaaaaaaaa gorda ;_; buaaaaaa  
  
Inuyasha: -___-UUUU si estas gordita pero esta muy linda, por que esta embarazada ^-^  
  
Kagome: ;_; entonces no estoy fea?  
  
Inuyasha: -abrazándola- para nada, esta muy hermosa  
  
Kagome: ^-^ te amo  
  
Inuyasha: yo también -en eso los dos se van acercando poco a poco hasta que su labios se justa en un dulce y hermoso beso lleno de ternura y mucho amor- (eso si que empalaga jajajaja XD)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Sango: -pensamiento- tienes que salvarte de esto Miroku, se te tiene que bajar la fiebre, no me puedes dejar sola ;_; -cambiando la el trapito que tenia Miroku en la cabeza por uno nuevo-  
  
Kagome: Sango?  
  
Sango: si  
  
Kagome: si quieres te puedo acompañar toda la noche?  
  
Sango: no ve con Inuyasha y descansa mira que esta embarazada  
  
Kagome: estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?  
  
Sango: no tranquila, no te preocupes si pasa algo yo te aviso  
  
Kagome: ok  
  
Sango: que duerman bien  
  
Kagome se fue a su cuarto, que por cierto lo compartía con Inuyasha, y no vallan a pensar mal, solo duermen.  
  
Toda la noche Sango se quedo cuidando de Miroku, ya que no se le bajaba la fiebre y empezó a delirar  
  
Miroku: a ella no!!!!!!  
  
Sango: tiene mucha fiebre, ya empezó a delirar  
  
Miroku: Sango, sango  
  
Sango: esta soñando conmigo  
  
Miroku: Sango no me dejes yo te amo  
  
Sango: O_O que!!!!!  
  
Miroku: quieres tener un hijo conmigo  
  
Sango: -______-UUUUUU hasta soñando  
  
La noche paso, y Miroku se mejoro, poco a poco la fiebre fue bajando, ya como a las 5 de la mañana no había resto de la fiebre y sango se pudo quedar dormida, tomada de la mano de Miroku.  
  
A las 9 de la mañana Kagome ya se había despertado y esta haciendo el desayuno pero antes hizo una rápida visita en el cuanto de Miroku para ver si había mejorado, al entrar y ver la escena de Miroku y Sango durmiendo juntos y tomados de la mano, salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, al rato Inuyasha se despertó.  
  
Inuyasha: bueno días ^_^  
  
Kagome: muy bueno días -Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-  
  
Los dos desayunaron juntos y como nadie se había despertado decidieron dar un pequeño paseo.  
  
_*_*_*_*__*_**_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
en el cuanto con Miroku y Sango  
  
Miroku: ay!!! Donde estoy -abriendo los ojos- que paso -voltio la cabeza- Sango? -Miroku al voltear se encontró con el rostro de Sango durmiendo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír- he despertado al lado de un ángel ^_^  
  
Después de esto Miroku se volvió a quedar dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
*_*__*_*_*_**_*__**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Con Inuyasha y Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: te parece aquí -señalando un árbol-  
  
Kagome: si aquí es perfecto  
  
Inuyasha: -____-UUU aleluya te decides a elegir un lugar para descansar  
  
Kagome: tenia que elegir el mejor ^^  
  
Inuyasha: no puedes estar mucho tiempo caminando mira que estas embarazada  
  
Kagome: ~_~ estoy embarazada no me voy a morir,  
  
Inuyasha: pero no te enfades -__-  
  
Kagome: desde que estoy embarazada me tratan como una inútil y no lo estoy!!!!!!!! ;_; buaaaaaa buaaaaaaa no los soporto!!!!!! ;O; buaaaa buaaaaa  
  
Inuyasha: tranquila amor ^^ todos sabemos que no eres una inútil, todos nos comportamos así por tu bienestar, no queremos que te pase algo malo  
  
Kagome: ;_; shif... shif. pero es que...  
  
Inuyasha: no llores mira que no me gusta -abrazándola-  
  
Kagome: bueno no lloro, si me traes un torta de chocolate ^^  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ eso sonó a soborno, pero acabamos de desayunar!!!!!  
  
Kagome: ^^ jejejeje es que ya tengo hambre  
  
Inuyasha: -____-UUU  
  
Kagome: oye!!!!! No me veas así, mira que tengo que comer por dos ^O^  
  
Inuyasha: ok, ok déjame donde encuentro un torta de chocolate (no se si para esa época existan las tortas de chocolate, y si no pobre se pierden de los mas rico del mundo *_* torta de chocolate, pudín de chocolate, donas de chocolate, chocolate *_* si!!!!! Ujummm ujumm creo que me desvié de la historia -___-UUU disculpen)  
  
Kagome: no torta de chocolate ya no quiero, que te parece si me busca tarta de manzana si, eso tarta de manzana.  
  
Inuyasha: ok entonces tarta de manzana -dándole la espalda para empezar su búsqueda del dulce-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!! Espérate cambien de parecer  
  
Inuyasha: -_______-UUUU  
  
Kagome: *_* quiero pudín de vainilla; no, no mejor biscochos o torrejas o quesillo o helado de chocolate, vainilla y fresas con...  
  
Inuyasha: -____-UUUU te puedes decidir por una cosa  
  
Kagome: déjame ver ha!!!!!! ^^ ya mejor búscame una manzana si con una manzana es suficiente jejeje  
  
Inuyasha: una manzana?  
  
Kagome: si una manzana ^^  
  
Inuyasha: ok -empieza a caminar y de repente se detienen y se voltea- Kagome estas segura que quieres una manzana!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: si!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Inuyasha: no vas a cambiar de idea!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Kagome: no, búscame una manzana ^O^ -viendo como Inuyasha se aleja- y que piensa este que yo soy una indecisa ~_~ yo una indecisa jamás!!!!!!! si le dije una manzana era una manzana (autoras y lectores: -____-UUUU)  
  
Luego de varios minutos.  
  
Inuyasha: ya te traje una manzana jejeje la mas sabrosas de todas  
  
Kagome: *_* si!!!!!!  
  
Después que los dos se comieran sus respectivas manzanas, decidieron regresar a la casa, cuando llegaron se encontraron a Shippo desayunando y a sango cocinando. (lectores y autoras: Sango cocinando!!!!!!!! O_O)  
  
Kagome: buenos días a todos  
  
Inuyasha: buenos días  
  
Shippo: buenos días  
  
Sango: buenos días ^^  
  
Kagome: y como se encuentra Miroku  
  
Sango: al parecer mucho mejor se despertó y lo primero que pe pidió fue un poco de comida ^_^  
  
Kagome: eso es un buen síntoma de que se esta recuperando  
  
Inuyasha: O_O pero pronto le va a dar algo!!!!  
  
Kagome, Shippo y sango: -___-¿?  
  
Inuyasha: sango le va a dar de su comida y de seguro lo envenena  
  
Sango: ~_~ que dijistes!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: no te preocupes por eso Inuyasha ^^UUUU  
  
Sango: ¬¬ para tu información estas dos semanas que ustedes estuvieron de viaje Kagome me enseño a cocinar!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: -por lo bajito- Kagome estas seguro que ya sabe cocinar?  
  
Kagome: si jejeje ^^UUUU  
  
Sango: ¬¬  
  
Kagome: por cierto Sango que le estas preparando?  
  
Sango: una sopita de pollo ^^  
  
Kagome: me das un poquito  
  
Inuyasha: pero, pero si acabas de comerte una manzana  
  
Kagome: es que se me antojo un poco de sopa  
  
Inuyasha: -____-UUU  
  
Shippo: bueno yo me voy a dar un paseo por la aldea  
  
Kagome: ok, te portas bien Shippo y no vuelvas tarde!!!!  
  
Shippo: ok ^_^  
  
Sango: esto esta listo aquí tienes Kagome  
  
Kagome: mucha gracias ^^  
  
Sango: de nada ahora le voy a llevar la sopa a Miroku  
  
Kagome: ok  
  
Inuyasha: dile que en un rato vamos para allá  
  
Sango: ok -saliendo de la cocina-  
  
Kagome: bueno ahora que vamos hacer para el almuerzo?  
  
Inuyasha: O_O... -____- Kagome  
  
Kagome: ah!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: no puedes de dejar de pensar en comida?  
  
Kagome: bueno no solo pienso en comida también estas tu, el bebe, la salud de Miroku y la comida *_*  
  
Inuyasha: -____-UUUUU como el embarazo le esta pegando duro  
  
Kagome: *_* tortilla española yomi, yomi!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: que!? O_O  
  
El resto del día, fue lo mas normal posible, Miroku se estaba recuperando, sango se la paso pendiente de su mejoría, Inuyasha y Kagome se la pasaron con ello hablando de muchas cosa y Shippo bueno, el se la paso en la aldea quien sabe haciendo que jejeje ^^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
9 de la noche, cuarto de Miroku:  
  
Sango: -acomodando todo- ya se siente mejor  
  
Miroku: si muchas gracias Sango  
  
Sango: de nada ^_^  
  
Miroku: -pensamientos- ahora o nunca -dirigiéndose a Sango- Muchas gracias por todo los que has hecho por mi Sango  
  
Sango: no es nada, fue todo un placer haberlo atendido ^^  
  
Miroku: Sango te puedo pedir una cosita ^^  
  
Sango: claro!!! ^^  
  
Miroku: me podrías de dejar de hablarme con tanta distancia, dejar de llamarme su excelencia y llamarme por mi nombre; es que cada vez que te diriges a mi de esa manera siento que cada vez te alejas de mi y no quiero eso  
  
Sango: O_O.... O/////////O  
  
Miroku: Sango yo quería decirte que te amo, que me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta  
  
Sango: ....  
  
Miroku: yo quería decirte esto y pedirte si querías ser mi novia  
  
Sango: bueno, este -apenada- yo también siento lo mismo por usted, digo por ti ^//////////^  
  
Miroku: -se coloca al frente de Sango- entonces si quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Sango: bueno si ^^ pero con una condición  
  
Miroku: la que tu digas  
  
Sango: tienes que dejar de preguntarle a todas las muchachas que veas por allí si quieren tener un hijo contigo  
  
Miroku: claro que lo voy a dejar de hacerlo por que ahora te tengo a ti ^^  
  
Sango: y tienes que dejar de ser un hentai  
  
Miroku: ^^ como digas  
  
Luego de esto cada uno se fue acercando al otro hasta que quedaron unos poco centímetros.  
  
Miroku: te amo  
  
Luego Miroku y Sango se fundieron en un dulce beso, donde cada uno expreso el amor que sentía por le otro. Al terminar el beso decidieron dormir juntos y bien abrazados. (porque a mi todo me sale meloso y cursi -___-)  
  
*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
1 de la madrugada, cuarto de Inuyasha y Kagome  
  
Kagome: -dando vueltas en la cama, y pensando- no puedo dormir ;_; tengo mucha hambre ;_; (-__-U) será que despierto a Inuyasha, no el esta durmiendo -viéndolo- y parece todo un angelito jejeje si me escuchara jajajaja XD -ahora Kagome se voltea dándole la espalda a Inu-  
  
Inuyasha: -pensamiento- que le pasara a Kagome, cree que estoy dormido jejeje hace tiempo que me desperté por todas esas vuelta que esta dando, será que se siente mal? No es para tanto después de todo lo que se le antojo antes y después de la cena -___-UUU  
  
Kagome: -pensamiento- mejor me levanto y voy a come, si eso voy hacer -levantándose de la cama- (nota cuando digo cama no me refiero a las que nosotros usamos sino a las que usan en esa época)  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome te sientes mal?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha estas despierto!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: si estoy despierto desde hace un buen rato y te he sentido moverte de una lado para el otro, te sientes mal?  
  
Kagome: no, no es eso es que se me antojo un palto con fresas ^^  
  
Inuyasha: O_O que!!!!! Pero si comiste demasiado hoy  
  
Kagome: ;_; es que se me antojo ;_;  
  
Inuyasha: ya cálmate, ya te busco las fresas si  
  
Kagome: si!!!!  
  
Inuyasha se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró un poco de fresas.  
  
Inuyasha: -llegando al cuarto- aquí están la fresas  
  
Kagome: *_* gracias!!!!!!!! -empezó a comerse las fresas, después de varios minutos- sabes que Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: que?  
  
Kagome: ya no quiero fresas, se me antoja un pescado asado ^^  
  
Inuyasha: que!!!!!! O_O  
  
Kagome: anda Inuyasha ve y búscame un pescado asado con papas asadas  
  
Inuyasha: pero tu estas loca, donde voy a buscar a estas horas un pescado y papas  
  
Kagome: anda ;_; mira que se me antojo, no seas malito conmigo ;_;  
  
Inuyasha: ok, ok -_____- voy a ir al rió para pescar, bueno y las papas ya veo donde las consigo ok  
  
Kagome: por eso te amo -besándolo-  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ solo por eso  
  
Kagome: por eso y por muchas otras cosas mas ^^  
  
En eso Inuyasha se despide y sale de la casa, ya en el rió.  
  
Inuyasha: que frió!!!!!! Esta agua esta muy fría @_@ todo lo que tengo que hacer ;_; pescar rápido y rápido estarás en tu casita si ^^  
  
Inuyasha estuvo mas de media hora tratando de pescar, hasta que logro sacar un buen pescado.  
  
Inuyasha: ya tengo un pescado, ahora de donde saco yo una papa, a ver déjame pensar no puedo pedírsela a Kaede-baba por que seguro esta durmiendo, no hay nada abierto en la aldea por que ya son la 2 de madrigada y yo aquí ;_; en ves de esta en mi camita, solo me queda robar unas cuantas papa de una de las cosechas bueno eso haré jejeje ^^UU  
  
Inuyasha camino unos kilómetros y hallo una especie de granja la cual tenia varias cosechas.  
  
Inuyasha: aquí estoy, ahora donde están las papas, cuales son las papas -varios minutos después- no estas son zanahorias -___-uuu no se cuales son las papa!!!!!!!!  
  
???: quien anda allí?  
  
Inuyasha: no ya me descubrieron y no tengo las papas ;_;, no seas tonto Inuyasha sal corriendo  
  
En eso nuestro Inuyasha salió corriendo con un aldeano persiguiéndolo por todas la cosechas, hasta que nuestro Inu se tropezó y callo al piso  
  
Inuyasha: demonios!!!!! Que es eso... O_O pero... pero si en una PAPA!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha tomo dos papas, su pescado y salió corriendo, luego de varios minutos ya se encontraba en las cercanías de su casita y le extraño que las luces estuvieran encendidas, al entrar se encontró con Kagome y Sango sentadas en la mesa  
  
Inuyasha: -feliz porque había encontrado todo- Kagome ya te traje el pescado y las papas  
  
Kagome: ¬¬ no ves la hora que es, ya son las 3 de la mañana ^^ además se me antojo otra cosa, ya no quiero pescado y papas asadas ^_^ Sango me ayudo hacer una sopa de verduras jejeje esta rica quieres? ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: -______-UUUUUU... ;_; Continuara...  
  
NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: Hola!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gusta este capitulo jejeje creo que me salio un poco loco y extraño -___- espero sus cometarios y esta vez no me tarde mucho jejejejeje ^^ pero el próximo capitulo creo que me tardare ya que son mis ultimas semanas de vacaciones y luego comienza la universidad ;_; y bueno mi hermana la preparatoria y de seguro vamos a estar un poco locas con todos lo que tenemos que hacer.  
  
Muchas gracias por leer este fic y sobre todo a los que dejan review, así que gracias a:  
  
Alexia  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro  
  
misao-chan  
  
Dark Angel  
  
Megumi Sagara1  
  
A todos muchas gracias por sus review!!!!! Y ya saben alguna duda, comentario, critica o cualquier cosa que nos quieran decir un e-mail a mga_fga@hotmail.com o simplemente nos dejan un review!!!!!!!! Y visiten nuestra comunidad de hotmail "Estrella de Sakura" 


	6. Te quieres casar conmigo?

Para que me entiendan mejor:  
  
[...] dialogo entre los personajes y la autora ^^  
  
-...-acciones de los personajes  
  
(...) nota de autora  
  
_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_* paso de escena  
  
NOTA: en este fanfic si se abran dado cuenta le he cambiado la personalidad a varios personajes en especia al Inuyasha, lo hice mas expresivo en lo relacionado a sus sentimientos, mas amoroso y otras cositas mas jejeje espero que nos les molestes  
  
TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI EN TAL CASO ME PERTENECIERAN KIKIO NO EXISTIRIA JEJEJE Y SESSHUMARU SERIA MIO MUAJAJAJAJAJA *_* ( Lectores: ¬¬ sigue soñando) ;_; buaaaaaa  
  
Inuyasha ¿Embarazada? Por Mga_Fga  
  
Capitulo 6: "Te quieres casar conmigo?"  
  
Era una tarde con un sol espléndido en la época Sengoku, todo era felicidad era uno de eso días en que te provoca salir y disfrutar con todos y allí bajo un árbol estaba nuestro grupo favorito.  
  
Shippo: DAME ESO!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Shippo: -_- Kagome dile a ese inu tonto que me de mi manzana!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha dale la manzana a Shippo  
  
Inuyasha: pero por que?  
  
Kagome: -molesta y grita- Dale la manzana de una buena vez y dejen de pelear todo el tiempo!!!!!!!!! ~O~  
  
Todos: -_-UUU  
  
Sango: Kagome cálmate, mira que eso es malo en tu estado, ya tienes 4 meses de embarazo  
  
Kagome: -llorando- ;_; es que a mi nadie me comprende, es que mirame ya estoy fea!!!!!! Y gorda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; buaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaa buaaaaaa buaaaaaa  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome ya te he dicho que no estas gorda solo que tienes al bebe en tu pancita ^^ además así te vez preciosa  
  
Kagome: hablas en serio?  
  
Inuyasha: claro que hablo en serio, yo nunca te mentiría ^_^  
  
Kagome: =)  
  
Sango: -secreteando con Miroku- esta así desde que cumplió los 4 meses, ya no tiene tanto antojos como antes pero creo que llego al mes donde se vuelve muy sentimental  
  
Miroku: creo que tienes razón por todo se pone molesta o a llorar , pobre de Inuyasha jejejeje ^^ espero que tu no te pase lo mismo cuando este en cinta  
  
Sango: ^///////////^ pero para eso falta mucho jejeje  
  
Lo que restaba de esa tarde de pincnig (espero que así se escriba -___-UU) estuvo tranquilo sin ninguna discusión.  
  
Al día siguiente, en la mañana  
  
Miroku: las chicas ya están despiertas?  
  
Inuyasha: no, ninguna de ellas  
  
Miroku: perfecto  
  
Inuyasha: ^^UUU perfecto para que?  
  
Miroku: es que se me ideo un plan  
  
Inuyasha: plan? Para que?  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, tu te quieres casar con Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: ^//////^ en realidad si!!! Me quiero casar con Kagome, -_- pero todavía no estoy preparado para decírselo  
  
Miroku: no hay problema ^^ te cuento el plan mientras caminamos hacia la aldea para comprar lo que necesitamos  
  
Inuyasha: ok  
  
Los dos caminaron a dirección a la aldea, Miroku al ver que ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la casa le empezó a contar todo lo respecto al plan.  
  
Después de varias horas, en la casa  
  
Sango: donde estarán estos hombre?  
  
Kagome: yo no lo se, inuyasha no me dijo nada  
  
Shippo: creo que se fueron muy temprano  
  
Sango: tu crees que hayan escuchado algo relacionado con los fragmentos  
  
Kagome: no lo creo, si fuera por eso nos hubiesen despertado para avisarnos  
  
Sango: tienes razón, donde estarán!!!!!  
  
Con los chicos  
  
Inuyasha: esto es todo lo que necesitamos!!!! ^^  
  
Miroku: si, eso es todo ^-^ ahora solo falta decirles a las chicas y dejar a shippo con Kaede  
  
Inuyasha: tu crees que les guste todo esto  
  
Miroku: no les va a gustar, les encantara!! ^O^  
  
Inuyasha: -_-UUU  
  
Miroku: cuando lleguemos, actúa como si nada  
  
Inuyasha: si y si preguntan donde estuvimos?  
  
Miroku: estábamos recorriendo la aldea a ver si no escuchábamos algo de Naraku  
  
Inuyasha: como digas ^^  
  
Miroku: de todas maneras si preguntan muchas cosas yo contesto  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^  
  
Miroku: -entrando en la casa- muy buenos días preciosuras ^^  
  
Shippo: espero que eso no sea conmigo -_-UUU (^^UUU)  
  
Sango: buenos días amor!!!! ^O^ -dándole un besito a Miroku-  
  
Inuyasha: buenos días a todos!!! -entrando el también-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!!!!! ^o^ me tenias preocupada ;_; pensé que te fuiste ;_;  
  
Inuyasha: como me voy a ir de tu lado  
  
Kagome: ;_; mas nunca lo hagas, cuando vallas a salir y tardes por favor avísame antes de salir  
  
Inuyasha: es que no sabíamos que íbamos a tardar  
  
Sango: y se puede saber a donde fueron, tan temprano  
  
Miroku: claro, fuimos a dar un paseo por la aldea para ver si escuchábamos algo sobre Naraku o sobre las fragmentos de la perla  
  
Kagome: pero pudieron haber avisado, nosotras aquí dándonos ideas ;_;  
  
Inuyasha: no te pongas así Kagome solo fue que se nos ocurrió de repente y como estaban dormidas, no quisimos despertarlas  
  
Sango: ¬¬ eso es todo?  
  
Inuyasha: si ^^UU  
  
Sango: están seguro?  
  
Miroku: bueno no, lo que pasa es que hicimos otra cosita jejej ^^  
  
Sango: que es esa cositas son esa? ¬¬ Miroku no me digas que has estado persiguiendo aldeanas, confiesa!!!!!!!!! ~O~ tu me dijiste que ibas a cambiar ;_;  
  
Miroku: -_-UUU mi vida, no es lo que tu te imaginas, no es nada de eso  
  
Sango: Inuyasha, estuvo persiguiendo aldeanas?  
  
Inuyasha: no para nada Sango  
  
Miroku: lo que paso es que un aldeano nos entretuvo por que al parecer hay un nuevo restaurante en la aldea y como es nuevo tiene hicieron un concurso y nosotros ganamos!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
Inuyasha: -pensamiento- Miroku si que tiene imaginación -___-UUU  
  
Sango: y que ganaron? ^^  
  
Miroku: una cena para nosotros!!!!  
  
Shippo: si!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: pero para 4 personas, así que tu no vas Shippo ^_^  
  
Shippo: O_O que!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; buaaaaaaa buaaaaaa ;_; buaaaaaa y yo que quería ir  
  
Kagome: -viendo a Shippo- Shippo yo no tengo ganas de ir así que ve tu por mi lugar  
  
Inuyasha: O_O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: como lo oyen, yo no tengo ganas de ir así que vaya Shippo por mi  
  
Inuyasha: si tu no vas yo tampoco ~.~  
  
Miroku: -pensamiento- jamás pensé que nos pasara esto -___-UUU  
  
Sango: bueno entonces vamos nosotros tres e Inuyasha y Kagome se quedan en casa  
  
Kagome: me paree una buena idea ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: ~.~####  
  
Shippo: yupi!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Inuyasha: ~.~###  
  
Kagome: *^_^*  
  
La noche llego al Sengoku y en la casa de nuestro amigo todo iba bien a excepción de Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: vamos inuyasha!!! Arriba eso ánimos!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ~_~ -dándole la espalda-  
  
Miroku: tenias que ser tu, piensa!!!!!!! Si nosotros tres nos vamos quienes se quedan solitos? Ustedes dos tonto y allí tienes la oportunidad para darle lo que le comprantes!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
Miroku: además no te vas a tener que declaran con Shippo al lado, y ese es mi caso -___-UUU  
  
Inuyasha: pero es que no se como decírselo -____-  
  
Miroku: solo tienes que buscar el momento mas especial de la noche y decirle la pregunta!!! O lo mejor lo que siente y lo que quieres.  
  
Inuyasha: pero es que no se expresarme  
  
Miroku: -___-UUU bueno solo dile...  
  
Sango: ya estoy lista!!!!!!!! ^o^ y que tal me veo -dando una vueltita-  
  
Miroku: *_*... *_*... *_*  
  
Shippo: verdad que esta linda ^^  
  
Sango: Kagome me ayudo a arreglarme  
  
Miroku: *_* -en estado de shok por ver a tan linda mujer- (jejejejeje ^-^)  
  
No era para menos, Sango en ese momento lucia un hermoso kimono de color rojo, es una esquina bordado en hilo negro un flor de sakura, esto le daba la impresión de delicadeza, el obi era de color negro para que combinara con todo. Kagome peino y maquillo a Sango, así que el cabello lo tenia suelto y Bien peinado y en un lado estaba recogido con una peineta la cuan llevaba un flor de sakura para que combinara con el kimono. El maquillaje que le dio Kagome era sencillo y delicado, con una sombra color rosado suave pinto los ojos de Sango, un poco de colorete y un brillo en los labios.  
  
Shippo: creo que estamos listo!!!!!!  
  
Shippo estaba vestido con un pantalón de la época y una camisa color blanco y nuestro querido monje Miroku estaba vertido parecido a Shippo pero con la diferencia que esa todo negro dándole una apariencia entre elegante y un casanova (jejejejejeje no se de donde me salió todo esto =P) Ya listo los tres emprendieron rumbo a su cena, siendo despedidos por una alegre Kagome y un hanyou no muy alegre jejejeje  
  
Al llegar al restaurante el encargado los llevo a una mesa especial, Shippo estaba realmente emocionado, al igual que Sango mientras que nuestro querido Miroku no lo estaba ya que se percato que los hombres se le quedaban viendo a Sango y esto no era de su total agrado (bueno para nadie es de su agrado que se le queden viendo a tu novio o novia jejejeje ^-^) Después de un rato nuestro amigos ya se encontraban cenando y hablando alegremente, cuando llego la parte del postre (yomi!!!!!!) Miroku aprovecho el momento en que Sango estaba distraída para hablarle a Shippo.  
  
Miroku: -por lo bajito- Shippo me puedes hacer un favor?  
  
Shippo: Cual?  
  
Miroku: dejarme un momento a solas con Sango  
  
Shippo: y para que?  
  
Miroku: para una cosa ^-^ jejeje  
  
Shippo: si no me dices para que no te dejo  
  
Miroku: por favor!!!!  
  
Shippo: si no me dices no me voy, además Kagome me dijo que a ti no se te puede dejar solo con una mujer, aunque no se por que dice eso  
  
Miroku: -____-UUUUU Shippo por favor déjame solo con Sango yo solo voy hablar con ella  
  
Shippo: bueno ya me dijistes, entonces me voy a pasear un rato  
  
Shippo se levanto de la mesa y se marcho dejando a Sango y Miroku solitos.  
  
Sango: a donde se fue Shippo?  
  
Miroku: dijo que quería ver el lugar, Sango la estas pasando bien?  
  
Sango: claro que si, toda la cena estuvo exquisita ^_^  
  
Miroku: me alegro ^_^ ... bueno Sango realmente no se como empezar pero aquí voy... bueno Sango se que es temprano para decirte todo esto y que llevamos poco tiempo estando juntos pero ese poco tiempo me basto para darme cuenta que eres la mujer de mi vida y por eso quiero saber si estas dispuesta a casarte conmigo? (yo si que soy empalagosa -__-)  
  
Sango: O_O bueno yo... yo no me esperaba esto tan pronto  
  
Miroku: -____- te entiendo si quieres esperamos a que nuestra relación pase mas tiempo  
  
Sango: tonto no me dejaste continuar  
  
Miroku: O_O  
  
Sango: te decía que no me esperaba esta pregunta tan pronto y aunque yo también me he dado cuenta que eres el hombre de mi vida y si mi respuesta es que si me quiero casar contigo ^_^  
  
Miroku: ^_^ -abraza a Sango y ella también le corresponde, luego de un tiempo estar abrazados se besan- (esta parte esta dedicado a los fan de M+S jejejeje espero que les haya gustado.)  
  
Luego Miroku le coloca el anillo de compromiso en su respectivo dedo y se toman de la mano.  
  
Miroku: -pensamiento- bueno todo resulto, espero que a Inuyasha le valla igual que yo ^^  
  
*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En la casa  
  
Luego que Sango, Miroku y Shippo se marchasen, Kagome empezó con los preparativos de la cena, mienta Inuyasha se encontraba muy pensativo sentado en la mesa. Luego de media hora Kagome ya tenia la cena lista y servida.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: ... Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Inuyasha: que???  
  
Kagome: la cena ya esta lista... que te pasa esta muy pensativo  
  
Inuyasha: no, no es nada -pensamiento- como se lo voy a decir!!!!!! Y lo tengo que hacer hoy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: toda la cena me quedo rica ^^ no te parece Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: que paso?  
  
Kagome: -____-UUU nada, estas seguro a ti no te pasa nada?  
  
Inuyasha: a mi!!!!!! A mi no por que?  
  
Kagome: estas muy, pero muy pensativo  
  
Inuyasha: jajajaja no, no es nada ^^UUUUU  
  
El resto de la cena estuvo silenciosa cada uno se encontraba ensimismados en sus propios pensamiento. Inuyasha de cómo podría decirle a Kagome si se quería casar con el, y Kagome pensando que era lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha ya que sabia o tenia la corazonada de que algo y muy grande le estaba preocupando. Al terminar de cenar Kagome recogió y limpio la cocina.  
  
Inuyasha: -pensamiento- tengo que hacer algo para decirle pero que!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: bueno Inuyasha ya yo termine y me siento un poco cansada me voy a dormir  
  
Inuyasha: -pensamiento- se ya a dormir y yo no le he dicho!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: buenas noches  
  
Inuyasha: espera!!!! Quieres salir un rato conmigo?  
  
Kagome: -pensamiento- sera que me quieres decir lo que te preocupa?  
  
Inuyasha: y que dices me acompañas?  
  
Kagome: pues vamos ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^  
  
Los dos salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se podían sentar y apreciar la luna. Por varios minutos ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, hasta que Kagome no aguanto mas.  
  
Kagome: y bueno Inuyasha que era lo que querías decirme?  
  
Inuyasha: bueno, veras... yo... no se como empezar -____-UUU  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha relájate, me preocupas  
  
Inuyasha: no se por que te debes preocupar  
  
Kagome: que no tengo!!! Si has estado toda la tarde y noche pensativo y se que algo te tiene preocupado y no me digas que no por que lo presiento  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^ veo que me conoces bien  
  
Kagome: ^_^ claro que te conozco bien si eres el hombre que amo ^/////^  
  
Inuyasha: ^/////^ yo también te amo Kagome  
  
Kagome: ^-^ ahora dime que es lo que te tiene así, tiene que ver con los fragmentos d la perla o con Naraku  
  
Inuyasha: ninguna de las dos cosas  
  
Kagome: O_O entonces????  
  
Inuyasha: -suspiro largo- bueno Kagome sabes que aunque me costo mucho saber mis sentimiento y saber quien era la mujer que amo por fin me di cuenta que eras tu y no KiKyo. En estos meses que la hemos pasado juntos como pareja me he sentido realmente feliz, sabes que yo nunca he tenido una familia y estando junto a ti y al bebe que esperas mejor que esperamos por que siento que ese cachorrito también es mío son mi familia y no los quisiera perder por nada del mundo por eso quiero decirte que... -lo mas rápido que pudo- tequierescasarcomigo?  
  
Kagome: bueno Inuyasha yo también te amo como jamás pensé amar a nadie jjeje a esta corta edad que tengo ^^ y contigo quiero formar una familia aunque seamos de tiempo diferente realmente no me importa eso por que te amo y yo estaré donde tu este, pero me podrías repetir lo que dijistes al final, es que lo dijistes tan rápido que no te entendí ^^UUU  
  
Inuyasha: -________-UUUUUUUUUUUUUU bueno te dije que-si-te-quiere-casar- conmigo?  
  
Kagome: O_O.... CLARO QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^ -lanzándose a los brazos de Inuyasha-  
  
Los dos se quedaron un rato largo abrazados bajo la luz de la luna para luego sellar su compromiso con un dulce beso, luego del beso los dos se volvieron abrazar pero al rato se separaron del susto.  
  
Kagome: sentistes eso?  
  
Inuyasha: si que fue?  
  
Kagome: otra vez jejejeje es el bebe esta dando pataditas ^^  
  
Inuyasha: enserio!!!!!! Dejame ver  
  
Kagome: ven pon la mano aquí -Inuyasha coloco delicadamente su mano en el vientre abultado de Kagome y al rato el bebe volvió a dar una patada- lo sentistes  
  
Inuyasha: si!!!!!!! Será un cachorrito muy fuerte ^^  
  
Kagome: será nuestro cachorrito ^^  
  
Inuyasha: así será ^_^  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nota de las Autoras: ya sabemos que nos hemos retrasado un montón de tiempo pero debe entender que estamos ocupadísimas -____- no nos dan tiempo para nada ;_; buaaaa buaaaaa entre el universidad y las demás cosas estoy vuelta loca jajajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap se que últimamente me están saliendo algo melosos y no se por que jejejeje  
  
Una aclaratoria todavía no se sabe de quien es el hijo de Kagome y bueo yo y mi hermana tampoco estamos algo indecisas jejejeejje así que nosotras tampoco sabemos jajajajaja  
  
Queremos agradecer a todos por su apoyo y por la espera (respuestas a sus reviews)  
  
Alexia: jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. 5 si que pinte a Kagome como una tragona jajajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por leer el fic ^-^  
  
Dark Angel: jajajaja de verdad Inuyasha debe querer un chorro a Kagome jejeje pero mejor que lo hiciera imagínate que no, podré de el Kagome lo aria trisas por tener sus pescado y sus papa jajajajaja mujer embarazada y con antojo es un peligro jajajajajajajjaajajajaj gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que te guste este cap. ^^ saludos!!!!!  
  
Megumi Sagara1: jajajaaja que si no jajaja bueno de nada pero también este cap. tiene mucho de M+S espero que también te guste  
  
misao-chan: jajaja muchas gracias misao jejeje me alegro que te guste el fic y la comu jejeje y bueno sobre el papá del bebe eso vas a tener que esperar que por ahora no se sabrá jejeje bueno gracias por tu apoyo, saludos y cuídate!!!!  
  
Kikyo-chan: jejje me alegra que te guste el capitulo 5 mira que yo tenia mis duditas jejejeje bueno lo de hispafanfic esa es mi hermana yo me encargo de casi todos los fic en esta pagina y ella en la otra pero de todas maneras le voy a decir que los suba todos jajajaja y sobre tus fic me tienes que decir cuales son para leerlos jeje okis muchas gracias por tu apoco, saluditos y cuídate!!!!!!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: jajajaja sip y ahora es que falta muajajajaja -___-UUU ya me dio la loquera jejeje lo siento jjejeje =P bueno gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este cap.  
  
kami-chan2: jajajaj sip mira que debe ser pesado complacer todos los antojos de alguien embarazada jajaja pero mejor que se los busque no valla a poner se agresiva jajajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^ chibikagome-chan: muchas gracias por tus comentarios jejeje y si muerte a la pesada de Kikyo!!!!!!  
  
nuriko sakuma: muchas gracias por tu comentario. ^^  
  
kagomepotter_137: tienes razón!!!!! Casi nunca tengo tiempo de escribir mis fic ;_; buaaaaaa buaaaaaa y eso me da mucha tristeza ;_; por lo menos tu me comprendes jejejeje espero que continúes con tu fic, te deseo suerte!!!!!!! Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo jejejej  
  
Rosalynn: jojojo son muchas preguntas pero poco a poco te vas a enterar de todas, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!!  
  
gaby: muchas gracias por tu comentarios me alegra que te guste el fic y bueno no eres la única que tiene la duda respecto al bebe jejeje ni nosotras sabemos a quien poner  
  
nana-chan: jejejejeje muchas gracias por los review y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic ^^ saludos!!!!!  
  
sakura _1: jajajaja okis bueno en este cap hubo muchos sonrojo jajaja espero que te guste este cap y muchas gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Emi Tachibana: muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste el fic!!!1 ^-^  
  
Bueno a todos muchas gracias por sus comentario!!! Y también gracias por leer el fic y esperarlo jejeje también gracias a aquellos que lo lee y no dejan review!!  
  
También queremos decirles que aunque nos tardemos en actualizar o publicar el fic nunca lo vamos a dejar por la mitad!!!!! Siempre buscaremos la forma de hacer capítulos hasta que lleguemos al final!!!!! Así que no preocupen.  
  
Ya saben que hacer dejen un review!!!!!! O nos puedes mandar tus comentarios a nuestro e-mail mga_fga@hotmail.com o en la comunidad ESTRELLA DE SAKURA!!!!!  
  
Saludos y cuídense!!!! Atte. Meli y Fabi (Mga_Fga)  
  
PD: UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A NUESTRA HERMANITAS LAU Y ERIKA LAS QUEREMOS!!!!!!!!!! CUÍDENSE!!!!!!!! 


	7. Ya he tomado una decisión

Hola!!! Mil disculpas por la tardanza de este fic y de tomos nuestros fic como deben de saber hemos estamos algo ocupadas, y hoy tuvimos algo de tiempo para actualizar este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y advierto que es algo corto.

Para que me entiendan mejor 

-...- acciones de los personajes 

(...) nota de autora

*=*=*=*=*=*= paso a otra escena jejeje ^-^

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces y si me pertenecieras ya hubiese matado a Kikyo, no la soporto!!!! ~o~!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha

¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 7 "Ya he tomado una decisión..."

Shippo: Que!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: ^_^

Shippo: O_O Ya todos decidieron casarse?!!! Pero cuando y donde?!!!

Sango: jajajaja

Miroku: nosotros fue el día que fuimos al cenar 

Inuyasha: y nosotros  esa misma noche también

Shippo: =O

Sango: auque los primero en contraer nupcias van hacer Kagome e Inuyasha

Kagome: así es hemos decidido casarnos el mes entrante

Inuyasha: así cuando nazca el cachorrito ya estemos casados y no podemos esperar mucho, ya que Kagome tiene 6 meses de embarazo

Sango: Y nosotros podemos esperar un tiempo para casarnos

Shippo: que bien!!! Boda!!!!!

Kagome: ^-^

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

En la noche

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: si amor?

Inuyasha: Kagome se que no es mi problema pero detonas maneras queria decirte o mejor preguntarte, tu familia va a estar en la boda?

Kagome: -quedándose una rato en silencio- bueno... no lo se Inuyasha todavía tengo ese miedo de que mi madre se decepciones de mi... –suspiro-

Inuyasha: pero ella debe entender que tu no tuvistes nada que ver con tu embarazo!!!

Kagome: pero y si no me cree

Inuyasha: Kagome yo prefiero que tu madre  toda tu familia se entere ahora que luego, después puede ser peor (que raro que raro que Inu este dando buenos consejos jejeje)

Kagome: bueno no se... tengo muchas dudas

Inuyasha: bueno mejor vamos a dormir y luego lo piensas y tomas una decisión de todas maneras yo te apoyare en lo que decidas 

Kagome: muchas gracias ^_^

Inuyasha: te amo y por eso siempre estaré de tu lado apoyándote en lo que sea

Kagome: yo tan bien te amo 

Luego los dos terminan dándose un dulce beso y dirigiéndose a su habitación para dormir. Esa noche Kagome no pudo dormir he Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba preocupada por la conversación que tuviera antes de dormir lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla por que el sabia que ella era la única que podía tomar esa decisión.

Al día siguiente todos se habían despertado temprano.

Todos en la cocina desayunado.

Sango: que extraño que Kagome no se haya despertado aun

Inuyasha: es por que anoche no pudo dormir bien

Sango: por culpa del bebe

Inuyasha  solo negó con la cabeza

Luego de desayunar cada uno se fue hacer sus deberes. Al rato todos se encontraban conversando hasta que Kagome apareció.

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: ya tome una decisión

Sango: de que hablan?

Kagome: ahora mismo voy a ir a mi tiempo a decirle todo a mi madre

Inuyasha: se que has tomado la mejor decisión y yo te acompañare

Kagome: ^_^ muchas gracias contigo me siento mas segura 

Shippo: nosotros nos quedamos aqu

Miroku: además esa es una conversación familiar

Sango: -tomándole las manos a kagome-  Kagome te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que tu madre y toda tu familia te comprenda

Kagome: gracias amiga ^-^

Shippo: siempre te estaremos apoyando 

Miroku: ^-^

Kagome: muchas gracias amigos ^_^

Inuyasha y Kagome emprendieron su camino hacia el pozo tomados de la mano, después de una rato de caminata llegaron a su destino. Kagome respiro hondo antes de entrar y Inuyasha la cargo y salto al pozo. Ya en el tiempo actual Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome en salir del pozo y los dos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Kagome. Ella se quedo un lago tiempo viendo la puerta, ya empezaba a arrepentirse hasta que sintió que Inuyasha  tomaba su mano, solo ese acto y sintió llenarse de valor. Y abrió la puerta.

Kagome: mamá!!

Mamá de Kagome: (no se su nombre me tendrán que disculpar) Kagome?!!! Hija!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome y su madre se abrazaron por lago tiempo hasta que la mamá sintió algo extraño en Kagome.

Mamá de Kagome: Kagome!!! Que es eso...

Kagome: mamá antes que digas algo déjame explicarte todo, por favor. Realmente no se como comenzar pero te puedo decir que yo no provoque esto. Te recuerdas cuando tenia esos extraño mareos y nauseas? Bueno cuando regrese al la época del Sengoku descubrí que no eran un simple virus y nada de eso... –tomo aire- bueno comprove que estaba... estaba... 

Inuyasha: -pensamiento- vamos Kagome, valor!!!

Kagome: bueno estaba embarazada

Madre de Kagome: O_O co... como... que esta... embarazada?

Kagome: si mamá estoy esperando un bebe y lo peor es que no se quien es el padre –empezó a aguarse los ojos-

Madre de Kagome: como que no sabes quien es el padre!!!! Eso es imposible!!!

Kagome: mamá te estoy diciendo la verdad desconozco la identidad del padre del bebe que estoy esperando, me hice varias pruebas en donde se comprueba que el bebe no fue concebido de la manera en que debe ser y sigo siendo un mujer virgen, ningún hombre me a puesto un dedo encima. Kaede-baba dice que lo mas probable es que haya quedado embarazada por causa de un hechizo.

Madre de Kagome: lo.. que me quieres decir que todo lo del embarazo fue por un simple hechizo? 

Kagome: así es mamá, y sabes que nunca te he mentido

Mamá de Kagome: lo se hija por eso te creo y te apoyare en eso ^_^

Kagome: en serio!!??

Mamá de Kagome: claro que te creo acuérdate que yo te crié y se como eres y se que eres incapaz de mentirme en un asunto como este.

Kagome: Mamá ;_; -corriendo y abrazándola- me hicistes muchas falta

Madre de Kagome: y dime hija cuantos meses tienes me imagino que debes tener como unos 5 a 6 meses, con esa barriguita que tienes 

Kagome: tengo 6 meses mam

Madre de Kagome: y ya saben si es un varoncito o es hembrita?

Kagome: no y no queremos saberlo hasta que nazca

Madre de Kagome: queremos?

Kagome: si 

Inuyasha: fue decisión de todos señora

Madre de Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!!!! No te había visto hijo!!!

Inuyasha: -______-UUUUUU jejeje 

Madre de Kagome: muchas gracias Inuyasha por cuidar de mi hija y su bebe, Kagome, hija por eso fue lo de la nota que me dejastes hace meses?

Kagome: si, es que no sabia como ibas a reaccionar y por eso me fui, mamá además quería decirte que Inuyasha y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes

Madre de Kagome: O_O!!!!! Que!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: si mamá Inuyasha me propuso casarme con el y yo acepte

Madre de Kagome: que bien!!!!!!! –abrazando a los dos- me alegra que por fin se casen siempre tuve el presentimiento que esto ocurriría ^_^ 

Kagome: mamá te quiero mucho!!!

Madre: ya se lo quiero decir a tu abuelo y a tu hermano!!!! Tenemos una boda que hacer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me siento feliz!!!!!!

Kagome e Inuyasha: ^_^UUUU

Desde ese preciso momento la madre de Kagome empezó a comprar todo para la boda después de una larga conversación con su hija y su futuro nuero acordaron que la boda seria en la época del sengoku, al igual que el almuerzo. Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a la época de Inuyasha todos los recibieron preocupados hasta que Kagome les contó todo sus caras se llenaron de felicidad, pronto se celebraría la gran boda de Inuyasha y kagome. Nada podía quedar mal y de he yo se encargaría la madre de Kagome y Sango!!!!

CONTINUARA... 

NOTA DE AUTORAS: espero que les haya agradado este cap, el proximo leeran la gran boda de Inuyasha y Kagome!!! Cada vez se acerca a su enlace final

Fabi: por Dios meli, eso sonó a novela

Meli: jajajajaj XD verdad que si, pero es que suena emocionante yo creo que todos quieren saber de quien rayo es el hijo de Kagome!!!!!

Fabi: yo tambien!!!!! Solo tu sabes ¬¬grrrrr

Meli: jejejjejeje aunque no se puede ser de Naraku o de mi lindo Sesshomaru o de Inuyasha o quizás de Kouga o que les parece que sea de Miroku. Jejejejej bueno no lo se  ^_^ se me ocurrirá cuando llegue el capitulo final jajajajaj  solo les digo que para el proximo capitulos muchas sorpresas!!!!

Saludos a todos nuestros lectores!!!

Atte. Meli y Fabi (Mga_Fga)


	8. La boda

Para que me entiendan mejor 

-...- acciones de los personajes 

(...) nota de autora

*=*=*=*=*=*= paso a otra escena jejeje ^-^

Inuyasha

¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 8 "La  boda" 

Sango: kagome te vez preciosa con ese vestido de novia!!!

Kagome: pero no crees que es muy sencillo?

Madre de Kagome: para nada hija esta bellísima!!!

Kagome: no creo que estoy gordísima!!!

Sango: pensé que ya te había pasado lo del sentimentalismo

Madre de Kagome: no eso siempre esta en el transcurso del embarazo pero hay ocasiones es que es muy fuerte

Kagome: creo que soy una gorda e Inuyasha me va a ver desagradable!!! ;_; buaaaa buaaaa

Madre de Kagome: hija... mira eso es mentira Inuyasha no te va a ver desagradable además nunca has escuchado que cundo una mujer esta embarazada se ve mas hermosa que cuando no lo esta y mas para los ojos del hombre que te ama, así que despreocúpate por que te vez hermosísima. 

Kagome: gracias mamá!!!!

Madre de Kagome: ahora se lo tiene que pobra la madrina, aquí lo tienes sango

Sango: muchas gracias

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=

En otro lugar...

Inuyasha: no me gusta esto!!!!

Miroku: clama amigo, solo lo tendrás que usar un solo día además no es tan feo este traje

Inuyasha: pero  no entiendes no me gusta además siempre me he vestido igual

Miroku: pero el día que lo utilices no será un día normal será el día de tu boda además pontéelo para la señorita Kagome

Inuyasha: tiene razón solo por Kagome lo hago

Miroku: así se habla!!!

Inuyasha: y como te queda a ti?

Miroku: perfecto!!! Seré el mejor padrino de todo!!!

Inuyasha: ¬¬ ujum...

Shippo: -entrando- y como me veo??? Verdad que estoy guapo

Miroku: te ves muy bien Shippo

Shippo: muchas gracias ^-^ y ya el tonto de Inuyasha dejo de quejarse

Inuyasha: a quien llamas tonto!!!

Shippo: a ti!!!!

Miroku: chicos!!! Compórtense  y no vallan a pelear con la ropa de la fiesta puesta!!!! 

Inuyasha y Shippo: -______-UUUUU

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*

Todo ya estaba listo era una boda sencilla y con muy pocos invitados, por parte de Kagome su familia (solo su mamá, hermano y abuelo) y por parte de Inuyasha estaban Kaede, Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Así que no eran muchos invitados, luego de la ceremonia se realizaría un almuerzo para celebrar la unión de la pareja.

La noche antes de la boda.

Kagome: no puedo dormir!!!

Inuyasha: yo tampoco!!!!

Kagome: eso son los nervios 

Inuyasha: nunca pensé que me casaría, siempre pensé que estaría solo  

Kagome: hay mi adorado Inu jamás te dejaría solo –abrazándolo-

Inuyasha: por eso te amo kagome

Los futuros esposo luego de separarse se acomodaron en la cama y lograron quedarse dormidos abrazados el uno del otro.

Al día siguiente todos estaban algo apurados, Inuyasha y Kagome desde que se levantaron fueron separados cada uno realizando lo que tenia que hacer ese día, su día, el gran día. El tiempo paso volando ya quedaban menos de 3 horas para la ceremonia al realizarse en el jardín de la casa de los futuros y casi esposo. 

Sango: relajate Kagome!!!, todo va esta muy bien ^_^

Kagome: no soy yo, el bebe como que esta inquieto no deja de moverse

Sango: O_O no será que ya quiere salir?

Madre de kagome: no lo creo, Kagome sentiría las contracciones y  rompería fuente, lo que pasa es que mi nieto se mueve tanto por que su madre esta nerviosa y a la vez feliz y como le transmite esos sentimiento el bebe por supuesto también se siente as

Sango: menos mas te imaginas que en medio de la boda tienes que dar a luz!!!

Kagome: no lo creo apenas tengo 7 meses 

Madre de Kagome: bueno pero puede pasar y tu hijo seria sietemesino, muy a menudo pasa.

Sango: esperemos que si se le antoja de dar a luz por lo menos te esperes que este casados jejeje 

Kagome: ^_^

Madre de K: dejemos de tanta charla, todavía falta maquillarte y vestirte, por cierto la corona esta lista?

Sango: si la trajeron esta mañana y esta liadísima!!!! ^O^

En otra habitación

Miroku: Inuyasha por enésima ves deja de dar vueltas ^_^ vas a abrirle un hoyo al piso!!

Inuyasha: es que no puedo detenerme estoy súper nervioso, primera ves que estoy así!!!

Miroku: jeje no todos los días te casas con la mujer que amas 

Inuyasha: tienes razón ^_^ 

Miroku: además acuérdate que esta noche es tu noche de bodas yuju!!!! Tu y Kagome solos!!!

Inuyasha: O//////O 

Miroku: su primera vez!!!! Ya quisiera yo!!!

Inuyasha: O/////O deja de ser tan Hentai!!!!

Miroku: jajaja XD solo relájate!!!! Además no te hicimos noche de solteros!!! 

Inuyasha: si te escuchara Sango...

Miroku: ni lo digas!!! Me mata!!!! -____-

Inuyasha: jajajaja

Miroku: pero la sigo amando 

Inuyasha: por dios!!!! Ya estamos casi a la hora!!!! Me tengo que vestir!!!!

Miroku: ^_^

Al fin llego la hora!!! Todos estaban reunidos y en sus respectivas posiciones. Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban cerca del altar en compañía del sacerdote (o cura como quieran) la familia de la novia estaban sentados al igual que kaede-baba. Pero lo mas sorprendente fue que en ese momento apareció una persona que jamás pensaron que iría a la boda, además de que no estaba invitado.

-No puedo creer que mi medio hermanos menor se case y no me invite

Inuyasha: que hace aquí seshomaru (*_* salio mi amado) –colocándose en posición de ataque-

Seshomaru: tranquilo no vine a pelear mas bien todo lo contrario, quiero que nuestras rivalidades queden en el paso.

Inuyasha: O_O estoy soñando 

Seshomaru: ¬.¬ no, no estas soñando estoy realmente fastidiado de pelear contigo y quisiera tener una relación de hermanos contigo además de que hoy te casa y no todos los días se casa tu hermano menor (Notas de las Autoras: Ya sabemos que están pensando!!!! De seguro algo así como: "que esta pasando aquí!!! Jamás Seshomaru se comportaría así, esto si que esta loco" mmm en verdad si estamos algo locas peroooo... ya les habíamos dicho que esta historia seria algo rara jajajaja o no?)

Inuyasha: O_O –y todos los presentes que conocían la rivalidad de estos dos inu-

Seshomaru: que dices, paz entre nosotros? –extendiéndole la mano-

Inuyasha: acepto –tomando la mano- como te enteraste de mi boda?

Seshomaru: uno de mis informantes me lo dijo

Madre de K: -acercándose donde estaban los dos hermanos y tomando los cachetes de Seshomaru- pero que mono!!!!!!

Todos: O_O!!!!!!!

Madre de K: pero que lindo *_*!!!! –tomándole las manos- 

Inuyasha: Se... seño... señora suéltelo por favor

Seshomaru: .

Madre de K: por que? Además tu hermanos es mas mono y bonito que el propio Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha: O_O

Seshomaru: XD jajajajajajajaj XD jajajajajajaja XD jajajajajaja pero que encantadora humana jajajajaja (Todos los lectores y las autoras: _-_ desmayo colectivo!!!)

Madre de K: ^-^

Seshomaru: y quien es esta inteligente humana?

Inuyasha: O_O es... es la madre... de Kagome

Seshomaru: mucho gusto señora, como abra escuchado soy el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, mi nombre es Seshomaru

Madre de K: mucho gusto yo soy la madre de la novia, permítame mostrarle su asiento

Sesshomaru: muchas gracias señora pero déjeme avisarle a algunos compañeros de viaje que se quedaron afuera

Madre de K: como no ^_^

Todos los presentes: -_________________-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

Adentro de la casa

Sango: ya estas lista?

Kagome: si!! Como me veo!!!

Sango: bellísima!! ^_^

Kagome: ^_^

Sango: shippo ya!!! Colócate en la entrada

Shippo: -corriendo y dirigiéndose hacia las dos jóvenes- no... no me lo van a creer!!!

Sango: que pasa!!!!

Shippo: allá afuera esta nada mas y nada menos que Seshomaru!!!! con el sapo ese y rin!!

Las dos: QUE!!!!

Shippo: si esta sentados y lo mas increíble es que Seshomaru esta hablando con tu madre Kagome!!!

Las dos: O_O

Kagome: sango por favor ve a averiguar que pasa

Sango: si ya voy

Luego de varios minutos sango regresa

Sango: si Kagome, no lo pude creer, todo lo que dijo shippo es verdad además que Seshomaru le pidió la paz a Inuyasha y a partir de hoy se trataría como hermanos

Shippo: se los dije!!

Sango: ya no podemos esperar!!! La ceremonia tiene que comenzar!! Todos es sus posiciones como lo ensayamos!!! 

Shippo: si ^_^

Kagome: ... 

El viento empezó a soplar mientras una dulce canción inundaba el lugar, el novio quedo estático cuando observo salir a Shippo cargando una pequeña almohada con los anillos, luego apareció la madrina de la boda seguida por la novia. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquel ángel que cada vez se acercaba con una bella sonrisa, una sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a el.  Kagome llevaba puesto un sencillos vestido de novia ancho por su abultado vientre, en sus manos llevaba una buque de rosas blancas y rojas, estaba maquillada con todos claros y era un maquillaje sencillo y por ultimo traía su cabello suelto con unos pequeños bucles encima de su cabeza llevaba una corona de flores blancas que la hacían lucir como una ángel, para los ojos de Inuyasha, era su ángel.

Cuando ella llego al altar pudo ver mejor a su futuro esposo estaba muy guapo era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de otra manera. Llevaba puesto una pantalón de color negro y una camisa blanca acompañada por una corbata negra, toda la ropa que utilizaba Inuyasha la había elegido la madre de Kagome especial mente para la boda de su hija.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro como atontados hasta que el sacerdote se encargo de despertarlos de su pequeño letargo.

Sacerdote: urmmm.. podemos comenzar

Inuyasha: si, por favor

Kagome: ^_^

El sacerdote inicio la ceremonia que uniría al pasado y al futuro, a dos razas diferentes. Luego de varios minutos el sacerdote llego a la parte donde los uniría por siempre. (esta parte tendrá alguna modificaciones de las autoras, pero mantendremos lo que siempre dice el cura)

Sacerdote: Inuyasha toma el anillo que será símbolo de su amor eterno y colócaselo a Kagome y repite conmigo mientras se los colocas yo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: yo Inuyasha

Sacerdote: te entrego este anillo símbolo de nuestra unión y mi fidelidad

Inuyasha:  te entrego este anillo símbolo de nuestra unión y mi fidelidad –y le termino de colocar el anillo a Kagome-

Sacerdote: ahora es tu turno Kagome repite conmigo yo Kagome

Kagome: yo Kagome

Sacerdote: te entrego este anillo símbolo de nuestra unión y mi fidelidad

Kagome: te entrego este anillo símbolo de nuestra unión y mi fidelidad –terminando de colocarle el anillo a Inuyasha-

Sacerdote: ahora Inuyasha aceptas a Kagome como tu legitima esposa para respetarla, amarla hasta que la muerte los separe (sabemos que nos comimos un trozo de la verdadera frase sorry!!! Pero no nos acordamos jejeje como dice en realidad)

Inuyasha: Acepto!

Sacerdote:  Kagome aceptas a Inuyasha como tu legitimo esposo para respetarlo, amarlo hasta que la muerte los separes?

Kagome: acepto!! 

Sacerdote: Lo que dios a unido el hombre o el monstruo (^^U) no lo puede separar, ahora si los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia Inuyasha

Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente a Kagome por primera vez le daría un beso a Kagome como su esposa, todo estaba felices viendo a los nuevos esposos...

-JAMAS SERAN FELICES, NUNCA DESCANSARE JASTA DESTRUIRLOS...

CONTINUARA...

Notas de las Autoras: jeje se que mas de uno nos quiere ver muertas jajaja pero mmm si me matan no continuo el fic y no sabrá quien grito así!

Fabi: hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuesta quien interrumpió la boda así!! Que pensara hacer mi lok hermana? Quien será? Talvez Naraku? Kouga? O será Seshomaru? o sera la mas muerta que viva de kikio?

Meli: -___-UU

Fabi: hagas sus apuestas ya!!!!!! ^O^

En el capitulo anterior se nos olvidaron los agradecimientos, y aquí estan.

Lady Li: Muchas gracias hermanitas!!! Por todo su apoyo!!! Nosotras también las queremos un chorro!!!! Hasta nos están pegando algunas expresiones mexicanas jejeje nos vemos en el msn!!! Cuídense y besitos!!

Itachi-chan: mmm bueno en realidad no se si aparecerán mas momentos de Sango y Miroku pero veré que hago para complacerte!!! Muchas gracias por el review.

Hathor3: Muchas gracias por el review!!! ^_^

KaAn: jajajajaja tranquila pronto sabrás quien es el padre, ya falta poco para que se descubra todo!!! Espero que te guste este cap.

sesskago: jajaj no esta nada mal tu idea mmm pero todavía no se jejeje muchas gracias por el review!!

Neo cristal Serenity: muchas gracias por el review y la corrección!!! Jejeje ^_-

Sakura 20: muchas gracias por el review y por desearme suerte en la Universidad!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo!!!

Inu+Kago: jejej mmm bueno en realidad tienes razón no es el verdadero Inuyasha pero eso lo advertí en el 1 o 2 capitulo del fic, y sobre lo demás ya viene todo eso jajaja 

kagomepotter_137: Muchas gracias!!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por brindarnos todo tu apoyo!!!

xio hikari: mmm muy directo no? Jajaja mmm bueno eso será como es los cap finales y ya se están acercando.

Emi Tachibana: he! Bueno muchas gracias por el review y sobre todo lo demás todo se sabrá poco a poco ^-^

rika_chan: muchas gracias por el review!! Espero que te guste este cpitulo.

gaby (hyatt: jajaj okis pero pronto sabrá ok!! Muchas gracias por el review.

ESME: muchas gracias!! ^_-

Asumi: jajaj como que todo el mundo quiere que el padre sea Seshomaru jajaja como que sera asi jajaj pero todavía no lo se!!! Mmm bueno gracias por el review!!!

Ahora os agradecimiento correspondientes:

Kiomi: jejej creo que tienes razon estuvo algo corto el capitulo anterior jejeje bueno muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo!!!

yashi: muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo!! Nos alegra que te guste el fic.

Aome: jajja somos geniales y muchas gracias!!!!

gaby (hyatt: hola muchas gracias por el review!!!

pilari_likun: jajaja eso espero pero como soy yo creo que el final sera todo un locura jajaja

Diana: muchas gracias por el review!!!

kirarita: jejeje bueno sobre e padre del bebe tendrás que esperar a los últimos capítulos que faltan poco jaja espero que te guste este capítulos!! Muchas gracias por el review!!!

Neo cristal Serenity: jajaja espero que te guste este cap jajaj y bueno lo del novio eso s i que es verdad pero prefiero al hermano mayor *_* Seshomaru!!!

Florencia:  mmm bueno pos claro y muchas gracias por el review!!!

Kaissa: ok jajaj muchas gracias por el review!! Y espero que este cap te guste!!!

coolis17: me alegra que te guste el fic muchas gracias por el review!!

Y muchas gracias a todo aquello que leen el fic pero no se atreven a dejar un review!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo jejeje ya falta poco para el desenlace de esta historia, jejej creo que estoy viendo muchas novelas jajajaj como siempre dejes review y no sean malitos!!! 

Saludos a Todos!!!

Atte. Mga_Fga (Meli y Fabi) 


	9. La venganza de Kikyo

Para que me entiendan mejor

-...- acciones de los personajes

(...) nota de autora

====== paso a otra escena jejeje -

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces y si me pertenecieras ya hubiese matado a Kikyo, no la soporto!!!! o!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha

¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 9 "La Venganza de Kikyo"

Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente a Kagome por primera vez le daría un beso a Kagome como su esposa, todo estaba felices viendo a los nuevos esposos...

-JAMAS SERAN FELICES, NUNCA DESCANSARE HASTA DESTRUIRLOS... –grito una figura que apareció de repente-

Inuyasha: Kikyo!!! Que haces aquí?

Kikyo: yo vine a destruirlos a los dos jamás serán felices nunca lo permitiré!!

Inuyasha: -colocándose en posición para proteger a Kagome que estaba asustada- jamás te permitiré que le coloques una de tus sucias manos a mi esposa (sonó bonito eso de esposa -)

Miroku, Sango y Seshomaru se colocaron también en posición de ataque, mientras Shippo se encargaba de llevar a la familia de Kagome y a Kaede a un lugar seguro y alejados de la batalla que se venia. 

Kikyo: ahora me dices que tengo unas sucias manos cuanto antes te gustaba que te tocaran? (tacara se refiere a cuando se agarraban de las manos o cuando se abrazaban, no piensen mal okis ) y que hace aquí Seshomaru? no me digan jajjaa que ya se arreglaron los problemas de hermanitos –con un tono hipócrita- (Meli: Sucia!!! Pero que tipita, Fabi: -agarrando a Meli- clámate solo es un fic, Meli: es que no la soporto!!! Lectores: OO)

Inuyasha: que quieres aquí!!

Kikyo: su destrucción... –seguido de esto ella empezó a pronuncian como un conjuro y al finalizarlo empezaron a parecer almas de humanos y monstruos que todavía estaba en pena y comenzaron a atacar al grupo de Inuyasha, el desenfundo su espada para proteger a Kagome y a su hijo, los demás también tomaron sus armas y lucharon-

Cada vez aparecían mas y mas almas,  Miroku no podía utilizar su hoyo negro debido a todavía se encontraban en la aldea. De pronto una neblina empezó a cubrir todo el campo de pelea asiendo nula la visibilidad de los combatientes.

Inuyasha: maltita sea no puedo ver nada!!!

Kagome: ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y no obtuvo respuesta empezó a correr desesperado por donde escucho la voz de su ahora esposa.

Seshomaru: -alcanzando a Inuyasha- Inuyasha se la llevo

Inuyasha: hay que encontrarla, no se que le podría hacer esa Kikyo a Kagome y al bebe

Seshomaru: calma!! Primero tratemos de disipar esta neblina y ponernos de acuerdo con los demás para empezar su búsqueda

Inuyasha: si

Al terminar de disipar la neblina todos empezaron a coordinarse para comenzar la búsqueda.

Inuyasha: todos están claros?

Todos: si!

Sango: esperen un momento, déjenme buscar algo –Luego de una rato Sango regreso con un envase entre sus manos- no se si esto sea de ayuda pero es algo que se llama perfume Kagome se lo puso antes de salir al altar y como ustedes pueden buscarla con el olfato se me ocurrió que esto podría ayudar. Inuyasha, Seshomaru y Shippo olieron el perfume.

Inuyasha: ok ahora esto nos servir

Madre de Kagome: suerte y por favor encuentren a mi hija y a mi nietecito lo mas pronto posible

Inuyasha: no se preocupe, así lo haremos

Todos empezaron a irse, Inuyasha se fue a buscarla hacia el sur, Sango, Miroku y Shippo tomaron hacia el oeste, Seshomaru al norte y el sapo (que no me recuerdo nunca de su nombre) toma este. Mientras kaede y la familia de Kagome se quedaban en el pueblo.

Mientras en unas montañas

Kagome: suéltame, quítame tus sucias manos

Kikyo: como quieras –soltándola al piso-

Kagome: ah!!!! Animal!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo: cállate basura!!! –agarrándola de un brazo y arrastrándola hasta un árbol allí la ato-

Kagome: que, que vas hacer conmigo

Kikyo: jajaja es muy simple voy a tomar las almas que me pertenecen y tu morirás con tu sucio hijo!!! (Fabi: que mala!!! Meli: mala es poco!!! Desgraciada, sucia!!! ··$%&/&/$%·!"% Fabi: OO)

Kagome: pero no puedes el método para pasar las almas se fue el día que la bruja esa que trajo de vuelta, murió!!

Kikyo: eso lo se, pero he encontrado otro mejor

Kagome: por que haces todo esto?

Kikyo: por que? Por que!!!!!!!! Me lo preguntas!!! Tu!!!!!!

Kagome: ...

Kikyo: tu por tu culpa soy lo que soy!!! Tu me quitaste el amor de Inuyasha!!! Yo era la que tenia que ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos!!! Pero no!!! Llegaste tu y me lo arrebatases todo!!!!

Kagome: claro que no, yo no soy la culpable de tu muerte, y tu eres la única culpable de que hayas perdido a Inuyasha!!! Desde que lo traicionaste  y quisiste matarlo, desde ese preciso momento lo perdiste para siempre!!

Kikyo: claro que no todo es tu culpa!!!!!! Por eso te matare junto a tu bastardo hijo (Meli: naaa creo que me estoy pasando con los diálogos Fabi: jejeje eso creo Meli: lo siento  jejeje -- creo que soy algo dramática Fabi: y me lo preguntas? Si mírate tu escribes los fis y cuando están listos los lees y lo relees y tu misma te molestas por las peleas de Kikio y lo que dice y todo lo escribes tu jajaja Meli: jejejje UU)

Kagome: no te atrevas a ponerme una de tus sucias manos!! A te juro... –tratando de soltarse-

Kikyo: o que? Jajajaja estas atada no puedes hacerme nada!!

Kagome: Inuyasha llegara y pagaras por todo esto!!

Kikyo: el jamás llegara!! No sabe donde estas y si por casualidad llegase te encontrara sin ningún alma dentro de ti!! Estarás vacía!!! Jajajaja –para si misma- ya es hora de comenzar con el conjuro.

Kikyo saco de una bolsa que traía algunas ramas y piedras, coloco las piedras realizando un circulo, las plantas las acomodo en el medio del circulo encima de esta empezó a echar unos brebajes y coloco un plato hondo de madrera que contén una extraño brebaje de color verde.

Kikyo: ya es la hora!! Jajajajaja –acercándose a Kagome- esta vez nadie te podrá salvar!

Kikyo desató a Kagome del agarre del árbol y la sentó al frente del plato con el extraño contenido, Kagome al sentarse percibió el desagradable olor de este.  Kikyo tomo su puesto al frente de Kagome lo único que estaba entre ella era el plato.  Kikyo cerro sus ojos y empezó a recitar un conjuro con palabra que Kagome no entendía.  Al empezar a recitar el conjuro la cual estaba utilizando kikyo el cielo empezó a nublarse y Kagome empezó a sentir sus párpados pesados, trato de resistirse pero este extraño efecto en ella la venció logrando cerrar sus ojos.

Kagome: -pensamientos- me ciento muy cansada! Tiene que ser efecto del conjuro de kikyo, por favor no quiero morirme ahora que me case y esto embarazada!! Quiero tener a mi bebe!! Por favor que alguien llegue!!

Kagome estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se percato que la voz de Kikyo había desaparecido y era remplazada por sonidos de combate. 

================

En otro lugar:

Inuyasha: estoy seguro que están cerca estoy percibiendo el olor de Kagome –corriendo- si estoy cerca de ella!!!

Luego de Inuyasha atravesara unos matorrales pudo ver un pequeño claro y en este se encontraba un extraño circulo formado por piedras y adentro de esta se encontraba lo que tanto estaba buscando, su esposa.

Inuyasha: -gritando y sacando s espada- Que le estas asiendo a mi esposa!!! Espantapájaros!! (jajaja no se me ocurrió otro insulto jajaj mmm.. en realidad sip pero era muy fuerte jejeje)

Kikyo: inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha se le fue en ataque, kikyo logro esquivarlo.  Inuyasha intento de nuevo y esta logro sacar una espada y los dos empezaron a combatir!!

Kikyo: -luchando con inu- por que? Por que la defiendes y luchas conmigo!! Yo soy mejor que ella y pronto estaré viva como antes! Y podremos ser felices, tu y yo!!

Inuyasha: -luchando con kikyo- por la simple razón que a ti no te amo! Como la amo a ella (hay!!! Que romántico!!!)

Kikyo: entonces tendrá que morir con ella!!!! –de la rabia que tenia kikyo pudo herir a inuyasha, pero luego no se percato del movimiento de este y no pudo evitar su espada.  Inuyasha logro herir a Kikyo en una pierna y esta callo al suelo y del impacto contra este callo inconsciente.  Luego de devolver a colmillo de acero a su funda, fijo su vista en Kagome la cual estaba tirada adentro del circulo y  este salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Inuyasha: -tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos- Kagome estas bien? Respóndeme!!! Por favor!!

Kagome: i...inu... inuyasha... eres.. tu?

Inuyasha: si soy yo, todo esta bien!

Kagome solo le sonrió a Inuyasha para luego caer inconsciente.  Inuyasha se asusto mucho y trato de  despertarla pero no logro nada, luego de varios minutos en la cual verifico que Kagome todavía estuviese viva, salió corriendo con ella montada en su espalda para llevarla con Kaede-sama para que revisase si ella y el bebe estuvieran bien.  Luego de varios minutos corriendo empezó a llover, dificultándole su tarea de regresar a la aldea. Trato de buscar un refugio, pero nada que lo hallaba. Al descansar un rato percibió que Kagome estaba empezando a despertar.

Kagome: mmm en donde estoy?

Inuyasha: Kagome te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Inuyasha!!! –abrazándolo desde su espalda- me asuste mucho pensé que nunca mas te volvería ver!!

Inuyasha: no pienses en eso! Y dime estas bien, amor?

Kagome: si ya me encuentro mejor, pero tengo frió, estamos empapados!!!! Esta lloviendo!!!

Inuyasha: --UU si desde hace un buen rato esta lloviendo!!

Kagome: debemos encontrar un refugio pronto!!

Inuyasha: en eso estaba!! Pero me detuve para descansar!!

Kagome: achu!!!! Achu!!!!

Inuyasha: ya te resfriastes!!! Gracias a dios que soy mitad demonio!!

Kagome: achu!! Pronto!! Consigamos un refugio o me pondré peor!!!

Inuyasha retomo su búsqueda y luego de varios minutos encontraron una espaciosa cueva, el primero en entrar fue Inuyasha para ver si no ya estuviera habitada,  comprobó que estaba desolada además que esta fue habitada algún tiempo por humanos y todavía se encontraban mantas, madera para hacer una fogata y un buen lugar para dormir.  Al terminar con su inspección llamo a Kagome y encendió una buena fogata para poder entrar en calor.

Los dos tomaron asiento al frente del fuego, Kagome no dejaba de temblar de frió, inuyasha al verla así la abrazo para que los dos pudieran tener mas calor.

Kagome: muchas gracias Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: no me tienes que pedir las gracias, no te acuerdas que eres mi esposa, la mujer que amo y haría todo por ti.

Kagome: ··  si...

Inuyasha: ka...kago... Kagome este yo... -- yo... paraquenoteresfriesquitateelvestido...

Kagome: -- que, que dijistes?

Inuyasha: bueno que te quitaras el vestido para que no te resfriaras --

Kagome: OO bueno yo... tiene razón pero voltéate!!

Inuyasha se volteo inmediatamente y Kagome empezó a desvestirse y al quitarse completamente el vestido se cubrió desde las caderas asi abajo con una manta que se encontraba a su lado. Al terminar de  cubrirse coloco su vestido en una estratégico lugar para que al dia siguiente estuviera seco.  Al terminar se sentó de nuevo.

Kagome: ya te puedes voltear inuyasha

Inuyasha se volteo y se le quedo viendo a Kagome, estaba extasiado viéndola jamás imagino que Kagome embarazada se viera mas hermosa de lo que era antes, esta al darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha se coloro, al notarlo Inuyasha sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella.

Inuyasha: Kagome yo... yo quería

Kagome: --

Inuyasha: yo quería preguntarte... que si... podía... si yo podría tocar tu... tu vientre para sentir al cachorrito?

Kagome: -pensamiento- ay!! Mi madre y yo que pensaba que se refería e eso, pero por que me apenas eso si yo ya soy su esposa y por lógica tenemos que hacer el amor no puedo creerlo yo pensando eso!! Bueno espero que si sucede no se note que me muero de lo nervios.

Inuyasha: Kagome te sientes bien? Me escuchaste?

Kagome: claro que si te escuche, es que me distraje =) y claro que puedes tocar mi vientre

Inuyasha poco a poco fue acercando su mano al vientre de Kagome al principio Inuyasha estaba asustado pero luego se relajo y de repente sintió un golpe al sentirlo retiro su mano asustado.

Kagome: jajajajajaja no te asustes jajajajajaj es el bebe que acaba de dar un patadita jajajajajjaja

Inuyasha: no te rías!! Me asuste!! Jure que ya iba a nacer el cachorrito!!

Kagome: -Kagome tomo una de las manos de Inuyasha y la coloco de nuevo en su vientre de 7 meses- solo espera que el bebe vuelva a dar un patadita jejej y no te asustes

Inuyasha no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el bebe al terminar de hablar Kagome este tiro una patadita como si entendiera lo que dijo su madre.

Inuyasha: - se siente extraño, de seguro será un cachorrito muy fuerte!! Lastima que no sea mío pero de tomas maneras es como si lo fuese por que lo voy a criar yo!!

Kagome: claro que será tu hijo además tendremos mas hijos

Inuyasha: claro!!!

Kagome se rió y Inuyasha seguía con su mano en el vientre de Kagome acariciándolo como si así estuviera tocando al bebe.  Kagome sin darse cuenta empezó a cerrar los ojos por las caricias de Inuyasha y suspiro. Inuyasha al verla tan hermosa así de relajada se acerco mas a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labio. Kagome al contacto se asusto pero luego se relajo he Inuyasha la abrazo.

Inuyasha: -abrazándola y murmurándole cerca de sus oreja- sabes que te ves hermosa.

Kagome al sentir el cálido aliento de Inuyasha le dio un escalofrió y se sonrojo. Luego Inuyasha se coloco frente a ella y la beso con dulzura que luego se convirtió en pasión. Poco a poco Inuyasha iba recostando a Kagome en la improvisada cama que tenia la cueva.

Esa noche Kagome e Inuyasha demostraron su amor al máximo, en una entrega total llena de amor, pasión y una felicidad que jamás olvidara. Fue su primera noche juntos como esposos y como una mujer que se entrega a su hombre.

CONTINUARA…

Nota de autoras: hola!!! Por fin pudimos publicar!!! Después de tanto tiempo!! Jejeje sorry!! Nuestra tardanza la debemos a problemas personales, exámenes de la universidad para meli y yo que estoy en exámenes finales. Por cierto pronto será el cumpleaños de la loca jejejeje la voy a tarar de convencer para que ese día (4 de julio) publique el capitulo siguiente!! Así que pendiente!!! O

Bueno hubieron varias personas que acertaron quien era el personaje que interrumpía la boda la respuesta era:

La muerta viviente de Kikyo!!!!!!!

Ahora las respuestas del los reviews:

Aiosami: jajaja hola pos si era kikyo!! Y muchas gracias por el review jajaja y sobre Sesshoumaru no sabíamos si iba  a aparecer en el fic pero como es el personaje favorito y la adoración de meli lo colocamos jajjaja

Kiomi: jajajaja otra que contesto bien!!! Si era kikyo jajaja en este cap nos podemos dar cuenta jejeje espero que te halla gustado el cap y muchas gracias por el review.

miyuki-chan: Hola y muchas gracias por el review esperamos que te guste este cap. -

gaby (hyatt: hola!!! Yo te digo que calma jejeje ya faltan dos capítulos para que te enteres de todo para el próximo creo que viene la parte de descubrir quien es el padre del bebe de Kagome.

Naamy: hola!!! Jejejej bueno si es kikyo! Te puedes dar cuenta en este cap. Esperamos que te halla gustado y muchas gracias por el review!!

Yashi: jajajajajaja hola!!! Pos lo del padre del bebe creo que aparecera en el proximo capitulo, y sobre sesshoumaru fue idea de meli ya que lo ama jajajajaja espero que te halla gustado el capitulo saludos!!

Florencia: muchas gracias por el review!!!

coolis17 : hola y muchas gracias por los comentarios nos alegra que les guste el fic, aunque esta algo loco jejejeje -

PILARILIKUN: jajajaja hola!!! Bueno en este cap. Te pudiste dar cuenta que meli también es anti-kikyo jajaja no la soporta jajaja y todo el rollo de sesshoumaru también fue su idea!! Espero que halla gustado este cap. Ya que tiene muchas partes interesantes de IK.

Sacerdotiza Kasame: hola!! Lo sentimos mucho por el retraso que tenemos al subir los capítulos, esperamos que te guste este capitulo y pronto el fic terminara y todos se enteraran quien es el padre del bebe. Saludos y muchas gracias por el review!!

Kaissa: Muchas gracias por el review!! Y nos alegra que te parezca chévere lo de seshoumaru!!! Jajaja saludos

Iori-Jestez: la que se la fumo fue meli yo soy sanita jajaja mentira la que invento la historia fue la loca de meli, realmente no se como le hace para inventarlas realmente tiene una buena imaginación jejeje si vieras tiene dos cuadernos donde escribe las ideas tiene planeado como 5 fic pero dice que hasta que no termine uno no comienza otro jejeje pero bueno muchas gracias por el review nosotras tampoco nos imaginamos que tu nos dejaras un review en este fic. Y bueno sobre tus fic realmente no se que me estas hablando -- eso debe ser con meli jejeje bueno saludos y cuídate!!!! =P

Rocio Belen Otrera: hola!!! Nos alegra que te halla gustado el fic - esperamos que te guste este capitulo, saludos!!

Hazel: hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario acerca el fic!! Y sobre todas esas preguntas pronto sabras las respuestas -

paola hermosilla: jajajaja hola!!! No vale no te vuelvas loca!! Disculpa por la tardanza pero hemos tenidos muchas cosas y no hemos tenido tiempo para hacer todo!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Tsukihitomi: hola!!! Sobre lo meloso de inuyasha eso lo advertimos en uno de los capitulo anteriores que algunos personajes no iban a tener el misma personalidad que tiene en el anime, pero de todas maneras esperamos que te guste el cap. Muchas gracias por el review.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios ya faltan poco para que este fic culmine!!

Si desean hablar con nosotras o tienen algún comentario lo puede dejar en nuestra comunidad Estrella de Sakura La dirección aparece en nuestra bio. O simple dejan un review!!!!

Cuídense!!! Y saludos!!!

Atte . MgaFga (Meli y Fabi)


	10. Kouga!

Para que me entiendad mejor  
  
-....- acciones de los personajes  
  
(....) Nota de autoras  
  
====== paso a otra escena jejeje -  
  
Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces y si me pertenecieras ya hubiese matado a Kikyo, no la soporto!!!! o!!!!!!!!  
  
¿Embarazada?  
  
Capitulo 10 "Kouga!!"  
  
Al día siguiente los dos recién casados amanecieron abrazados en la improvisada cama. En sus rostro se podía identificar la plena felicidad que sentían los dos. Al rato Inuyasha se empezó a despertar y se quedo contemplando a su mujer. A los pocos minutos empezó a sentir como Kagome se empezaba a despertar.  
  
Kagome: Hola! –sonriendo-  
  
Inuyasha: Hola –dedicándole también una sonrisa- Como estas?  
  
Kagome: -roja- bien mmmm aunque un poco adolorida   
  
Inuyasha: lo entiendo era tu primera vez, pero de aseguro que no la ultima –robándole un beso-  
  
Kagome -súper apenada-  
  
Inuyasha: te ves muy hermosas  
  
Kagome: no me veo como una pelota! estoy demasiado gorda --  
  
Inuyasha: pensé que ya te había pasado los bajos de autoestima, y no te vez gorda ni fea, esta muy hermosa embarazada  
  
Kagome: crees que no me veo fea que no parezco una camión?  
  
Inuyasha: que es un camión?  
  
Kagome: --UU olvídalo  
  
Inuyasha: --?? Bueno por que no nos vestimos y empezamos a caminar para llegar a la adema, todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros.  
  
Kagome: si, pero antes no podemos comer es que tengo mucha hambre!  
  
Inuyasha: claro!! Te tienes que alimentar bien!  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se empezaron a vestir y el primero en salir fue Inuyasha de la cueva. Al salir se estiro.  
  
Kikyo: toma Inuyasha –arrojándole una flecha-  
  
Inuyasha: arg!!!  
  
La flecha que disparó kikyo a Inuyasha le dio en un hombro, pro el inpacto inuyasha se tambalio y luego callo en el piso sentado.  
  
Inuyasha: mal..di..ta  
  
Kagome al escuchar el grito de Inuyasha salio de la cueva para ver que pasaba.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!  
  
Al verlo sentado en la tierra y ver al frete a Kikyo corrió hacia el.  
  
Kagome: que le hiciste bruja!!  
  
Kikyo: jajajaja  
  
Inuyasha: me siento muy debil! Kagome correo y huye  
  
Kagome: -llorando- no!!  
  
Kikyo: jajaja ahora que ha funcionado esa flecha no podrás usar tus poderes de contra mi! además veras morir a esta insignificante mujer! Jamás debiste elegirla a ella, yo soy mas poderosa que ella.  
  
Inuyasha: puede que así sea pero ella esta viva y lo mas importante es que la amo!!!  
  
Kikyo: eso no durara mucho ahora que no puedes hacer nada veras como le quito todas su almas jajajajja  
  
Kagome: eso nunca  
  
Kagome se abalanzo sobre kikyo que no espero ese movimiento. Las dos rodaron sobre la tierra y empezaron a pelear, hasta que kikyo dejo inconsciente a Kagome por un fuerte golpe.  
  
Inuyasha: -que intentaba levantarse sin éxito- Kagome!!!  
  
Kikyo: jajajajjajaj que estúpida es! Y tu veras como muere poco a poco.  
  
Kikyo empezó a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba para empezar con el hechizo que le quitaría las almas a Kagome y se las daría a ella.  
  
Al poco tiempo ya tenia todo listo de nuevo pero no espero que Kagome ya estuviera reaccionando tan pronto, al verla parada kikyo arremetió contra ella lo cual esta trataba de proteger al bebe. Inuyasha solo era un espectador de aquella pelea aunque trataba de levantarse o quitarse la flecha de su hombro pero no podía, juraba que esa flecha contendría un conjuro parecido al que ella le había puesto hace 50 años.  
  
Kagome ya no aguantaba la pelea y sabia que no duraría mas debido a el embarazo, al poco rato sus fuerzas la abandonaron y callo arrodillada al piso y espero el ultimo golpe de kikyo, pero este nunca llego.  
  
Kikyo: toma est...  
  
Kikyo fue apartada del frete de Kagome de un solo golpe no sabia que fue le responsable de esto, pero estaba segura que Inuyasha no podía haber sido debido a el hechizo que contenía la flecha. Al voltearse para ver al responsable vio a un hombre con el cabello negro y una cola.  
  
Kouga: Kagome estas bien? –Kouga ayudo a levantarla hasta que Kagome se paro-  
  
Kagome: -ya de pie y asombrada- Kou.. Kouga!!  
  
Kikyo: estúpido como te atreves a interrumpirme!! –levanmtadose-  
  
Al levantarse kikyo aprovecho para empujar a Kagome la cual callo boca abajo .  
  
Kagome: ah!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: lobo tonto!!! Mátala!!!  
  
Kikyo: I..Inu..yasha..  
  
Kouga sin prestarle mas mínima importancia a lo dicho por Inuyasha se fue en contra de kikyo la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo Inuyasha. Kauga aprovecho es estado de kikyo para darle un golpe certero que termino con la vida de esta.  
  
Kouga corrió hacia Kagome  
  
Kouga: Kagome esta bien?  
  
Kagome: no! Me duele mucho –gritando-  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!! –grito, tratando le levantarse sin poder lograrlo- estúpida flecha!!  
  
Kagome: Kouga?  
  
Kouga: si?  
  
Kagome: acércame a Inuyasha, por... por favor  
  
Kouga tomo a Kagome y la cargo hasta donde se encontraba un desesperado Inuyasha. Kouga la coloco de nuevo en el suelo al lado de Inuyasha. Kagome al estar en el piso volvió a gritar, asustando a sus acompañantes. Luego de respirar hondo y tranquilizarse logro tomas la flecha del hombro de Inuyasha y quitársela con mucho cuidado. Al quitarle la flecha Inuyasha sintió todos sus poderes regresar a su cuerpo.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome como esta?  
  
Kagome: me duele mucho!  
  
Kagome se encontraba templando y sudando mucho. Y a cada momento sentía los dolores mas seguidos.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha: creo que el bebe ya quiere nacer!  
  
Inuyasha: pero si todavía falta!!  
  
Kagome: NO TE QUDES ALLI ASUSTADO LLEVAME A DONDE KAEDE!!!!  
  
Inuyasha sin esperar la cargó y empezó a corre en dirección a la aldea seguido por Kouga. Al los poco minutos llegaron y todos lo recibieron felices.  
  
Inuyasha: pronto Kagome va a tener al Cachorrito!! –asustado-  
  
La mama de Kagome corrió hacia ella para ver como se sentía mientras kaede y sango acomodaban todo en el cuarto de la pareja para el parto.  
  
Kagome: mamá tengo miedo –asustada-  
  
Mamá de Kagome: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien!  
  
Kagome: pero todavía le falta dos meses para que naciera!  
  
Mamá de Kagome: tranquila hija algunos embarazos se adelanta, tu hijo creo que ya quiere estar entre tus brazos jejeje y se esta adelantando, además será sietemesino y dicen que las personas que nacen en el séptimos mes de embarazo son mas inteligente.  
  
Kagome: jeje eso espero  
  
Inuyasha estaba al lado de Kagome mientras ellas hablaban, no quería confesarlo pero estaba muy asustado nunca en su vida había presenciado un parto y eso le aterraba.  
  
Kagome: mamá siento algo caliente que esta saliendo entre mis piernas!! –asustada-  
  
Mamá de Kagome: tranquila hija esa es la placenta que ya se rompió en pocos minutos tu hijo nacer  
  
Sango: ya esta todo listo hay que llevarla adentro.  
  
Inuyasha cargo a Kagome hasta su habitación y la deposito con mucho cuidado en sus cama, luego fue sacado por kaede. Inuyasha se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta que lo separaba de su esposa.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha ven siéntate debes de esta muy asustado.  
  
Inuyasha camino como un robot hasta donde estaba su amigo. Allí se percato de la presencia de si hermano, de su sirviente y de la niña que siempre lo acompañaba, shippo, además de ellos se encontraba Kouga. Al verlo se acerco hasta el.  
  
Inuyasha: Muchas gracias  
  
Todos menos Kouga: OO  
  
Kouga: no tienes por que agradecerme, espero que los sepas cuidar a los dos  
  
Inuyasha estiro su mano hacia Kouga y este la tomo dándose un gran apretón.  
  
Inuyasha: espero que podamos ser amigos.  
  
Todos hasta los lectores: OO!  
  
Inuyasha: como mi esposa y tu lo son  
  
Kouga: así espero  
  
El momento fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del cuanto donde se encontraba Kagome.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORAS: Hola!!! Puese sabemos que estamos tardando mucho en las actualizaciones de nuestros fic pero estamos por lo menos ocupadas y además de que nos vamos de viaje dentro de algunos días pero es corto, y antes de eso quería actualizar por lo menos uno de los fics y elegí embarazada!  
  
El capitulo ha sido corto pero era lo planeado, en el siguiente capitulo se van a enterar de quien es el papa del bebe de Kagome! Y luego viene el epilogo aunque no estoy muy segura de hacerlo.  
  
También estamos viendo si hacemos otro fic de Inuyasha pero en vez de ser un Kagome e Inuyasha seria un Sesshomaru y Rin ya es mi pareja favorita y estaría un poco relacionada con este fic!  
  
Y ACUÉRDENSE DE APOYA ESTE FIC YA QUE ALGUIEN NOS INSCRIBIO EN UN CONCURSO SOBRE EL MEJOR FIC GENERAL DE INUYASHA, SI QUIEREN VOTAR Y APOYANOS EN NUESTRA BIOGRAFIA SE ENCUENTRA EL LINK!! Para los que no saben donde ver nuestra biografía denle clic a nuestro nombre que aparece arriba de la pagina.  
  
Muchas gracias a los que mandaron sus review!!!  
  
Ainhoa, Hayi-OS, YaShi-MGJ, kattycap, hitoki-chan, claudia, coolis17.  
  
SALUDOS A TODOS!!

Atte. MgaFha


	11. El hada Azul

Para que me entiendan mejor:

...- acciones de los personajes

(...) nota de autora

paso a otra escena jejeje -

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces y si me pertenecieras Seshomaru seria mío solo mío muajajaja

Inuyasha

¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 11 "El hada Azul"

En la habitación

Kagome: ahhh! Esto es doloroso!

Kaede: tranquila Kagome ya veras que pronto estarás con tu bebe en brazos!

Kagome: es que no quiero dar a luz sin mi esposo al lado! QUIERO A INUYASHAAA!

Afuera de la habitación

Rin: y cuantos años tienes tu?

Sota: yo tengo 8 años )

Rin: ah tenemos lo mismo! D (no se las edades de estos dos personajes pero quise colocarla así, espero que no se molesten)

Yaken: ah mire amito, Rin se esta llevando muy bien con ese ser humano!

Seshomaru: -quien tenia rato observando a los niños, pensando- pero que hace ese humano con mi princesa! Ah que no le haga nada por que lo mato!

Inuyasha caminando de un lado a otro

Inuyasha: hay por que tengo que quedarme aquí afuera?

Miroku: tranquilo Inuyasha veras que todo saldrá bien

Inuyasha: eso lo dices por que no eres tu el que esta en esta situación

Miroku: bueno…

Son interrumpido por un grito!

QUIERO A INUYASHAAA!

Seshomaru: esa mujer si que grita mis pobre orejitas .

Inuyasha: . si!

Miroku: jejeje . me parece que alguien te solicita

En eso aparece Sango corriendo

Sango: Inuyasha, Kagome quieres que estés en el parto

Inuyasha: ahora voy

Sango: ok pero apurate, si no quieres oír un grito peor que ese –corriendo de regreso a la habitación-

Miroku: -parándose donde estaba Inuyasha- amigo te deseo suerte

Seshamaru: yo igual, se fuerte

Inuyasha: por que lo dicen?

Miroku: me han comentado que los partos no son muy bonitos que digamos

Seshomaru: si! También a mi me lo han dicho

Inuyasha: -tragando fuerte- en.. seri..o?

Miroku: si pero sabemos que tu eres fuerte!

Seshomaru: asi es! Tu eres mi hermano menor tiene fortaleza!

Inuyasha: claro que si! Nos vemos! –por que la piernas me tiemblan! Hay madrecita ayúdame en esta!-

En la habitación

Kagome: hay! Ya no aguanto! Por que es "#&/.. de Inuyasha no ha llegado! Cuando lo vea la tunda que le voy a dar va a ser grande!

Kaede: UU

Madre de Kagome: tranquilízate hija mira que no te hace bien!

Inuyasha: -en la puertas- permiso, aquí estoy

Kaede: vente rápido, ponte aquí y tómale la mano a Kagome, mientras nosotras asistimos el parto!

Inuyasha: -haciendo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza, llega al lugar indicado y le toma la mano a Kagome- Como te siente amor?

Kagome: COMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA ESTUPIDO! COMO SI ME PARTIERA UN RAYO EN DOS! NO AGUANTO ESTO!

Inuyasha:

Kagome: MAS NUNCA VOY A TENER OTRO HIJO!

Kaede: a la cuenta de tres empuja mi niña ok.

Kagome: ok

Kaede: luego que empujes, respira tres veces y luego yo vuelvo con el conteo ok así hasta que el bebe este afuera!

Kaede: OK YA ENTENDI! APURATE! ESTO ES HORRIBLE!

Kaede: U –pensamiento- Esta es la primera vez que asisto a una mujer tan gritona!

Kaede: 1… 2… 3 empuja

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O MI MANO!

Kaede: ahora respira, vamos inhala, exhala si ahora 1… 2… 3… Empuja!

Inuyasha: ESPEREN!

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAYOS!

Kaede: bien niña, ya se ve la cabecita un empujoncito mas y terminamos! Respira vamos, así es!

Inuyasha: -arrodillado al lado de Kagome- mi manito me duele y Kagome que no me la suelta ;;

Kaede: 1…2…3… Empuja!

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –mas fuerte de la propia embarazada-

Kaede: ya esta! Ahora solo falta sacarlo, ah! Pero que lindo niño tenemos aquí!

Sango y la madre de Kagome viendo al bebe, como lo terminaban de sacar, en eso Inuyasha se acerco!

Inuyasha: para veeeer….looo… -plos!-

Madre de Kagome: por dios Inuyasha! Traigan el alcohol, se desmayó Inuyasha!

Sango: UU

Kagome: hay para ver a mi hijo!

Kaede –entregándole el bebe a Kagome-

Kagome: hay pero que lindo! Y esta tan pequeño!

Sango: si verdad!

Madre de Kagome: hay que linda te ves hija!

Kagome: )

Madre de Kagome: que hacemos con Inuyasha –el susodicho todavía en el suelo-

Kagome: no lo se

Sango: a ver con esto se tiene que despertar –colocando un algodón en la nariz de Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: -sobándose la cabeza- hay que me paso!

Sango: te desmayaste al ver al bebe

Inuyasha: ah ok, Kagome?

Kagome: estoy aquí

Inuyasha: -levantándose- como estas mi cielo?

Kagome: bien, ahora estoy mucho mejor

Inuyasha: y el bebe donde esta?

Kagome: kaede-sama lo esta revisando y limpiando, es muy hermosos )

Inuyasha: espero que se parezca mucho a ti

Kagome: eso espero

Madre de Kagome: hija ya todo esta limpio, creo que las personas que te quieran ver ya pueden entrar, así que les voy a avisar

Kagome: ok

Luego de un rato entran todo a ver a Kagome

Shippo: como estas Kagome?

Kagome: muy bien

Abuelo de Kagome: y donde esta mi bisnieto?

Madre de Kagome: lo tiene la señora Kaede lo esta revisando

Sango: es un encanto de bebe, tiene que verlo!

Miroku: si quieres podemos empezar a encargar uno

Sango: aaaaaaahhhhhh tu lo que quieres es otra cosa, no sea tan hentai! Además primero tenemos que casarnos!

Miroku: (

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Seshomaru: me alegra ya soy tío! Y de sexo es el cachorrito?

Kagome: es un varoncito )

Sota: Kagome y cuando lo traigan, lo puedo cargar?

Kagome: claro pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

Kouga: espero que sean muy felices los tres!

Kagome: muchas gracias Kouga )

En eso entra kaede con un bultito entre sus brazos envuelto en una mantita azul con una expresión algo entraña

Kagome: pasa algo malo Kaede-sama –asustada-

Inuyasha: el cachorrito esta bien!

Kaede: buen… este…

Madre de Kagome: mi nieto esta bien verdad, hable por favor!

Kaede: el bebe esta en perfectas condiciones y esta muy sanito

Inuyasha: y entonces pro que tiene esa expresión en tu cara?

Kaede: es que lo estuve revisando y descubrí que bueno… mejor véanlo por su cuenta –entregándole el bebe a Kagome-

En eso ella le quita la mantita y se queda sorprendida!

Inuyasha: que pasa cielo? –Acercándose- No puede ser!

Sango: que pasa?

Kagome: el bebe tiene…

Por que el es el padre

Kagome: que!

Seshomaru y Inuyasha: quien eres tu!

Hola me presento mi nombre es mika y pertenezco a las hada azules

Miroku: hadas azules?

Sango: yo he escuchados cuentos de las hadas azules pero nunca pensé que si existieran

Mika: lo que pasa es que nosotras no nos dejamos ver, hubo un tiempo que si pero actualmente hay muy pocas de nuestra raza y para protegernos nos ocultamos.

Inuyasha: y tu como sabes quien es el padre de cachorrito?

Mika: muy simple, por que yo fui la culpable de que la humana..

Kagome: Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome

Mika: OH disculpa... Bueno yo soy la responsable de que Kagome este embarazada

Todos: OO que!

Inuyasha: ósea que tu… que tu conoces el padre del cachorrito

Mika: a si es ) y el padre de este lindo cachorrito no eres mas que tu Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que! Pero como! OO

Mika: así es el padre de tu cachorrito Kagome es Inuyasha

Kagome y todos: OO

Inuyasha: pero si yo no toque a Kagome hasta que nos casamos

Kagome:

Mika: eso lo se tu no la tocaste solo que yo realice un conjuro para que Kagome quedara embarazada, se preguntaran por que lo hice, bueno por que estos dos –señalando a Kagome e Inuyasha- sufrían mucho, tu Inuyasha por tu indecisión a sabiendas que estabas enamorado de Kagome y no de aquella sacerdotisa y Kagome sufría por esa indecisión tuya. Los dos se aman y no se daban cuenta de eso, así que la noche que discutieron por que Inuyasha estaba con la sacerdotisa y Kagome lo vio yo me encontré a Kagome llorando y vi en su alma todo lo que sentía, luego te vi a ti Inuyasha y también descubrí que sufrías, además de que tenia un sentimiento en común los dos se aman mutuamente, y realice el conjuro.

Inuyasha: así que el cachorrito es mío )

Mika: uju

Kagome: )

Mika: por lo menos supe que mi idea funciono y ya están unidos )

Seshomaru: pero como puedes hacer ese conjuro?

Mika: es uno de los conjuros que tienen las hadas azules en su poder pero solo se puede realizar si las dos personas esta realmente enamoradas el uno por el otro

Seshomaru: ya veo.

Kaede: ahora si me explico por que le bebe tiene orejitas!

Sango: las heredo de su padre jejeje

Madre de Kagome: no se ven bonitos los tres así –viendo a Kagome con el bebe en brazos e Inuyasha al lado de ella-

Sango: sip ) me hace feliz que ya sepamos quien es el padre del bebe

Miroku: es un peso encima que nos quitamos )

Rin: -jalándole la ropa a Seshomaru- Seshomaru-sama, Seshomaru-sama

Seshomaru: que pasa Rin?

Rin: y como se llama el bebe de Kagome?

Jaken: no seas tan metida niña, además todavía no lo han dicho

Seshomaru: no le digas así jaken!

Jaken: como usted diga amo bonito!

Seshomaru: oye hermano y como se llamara el cachorrito

Inuyasha: mmmmm… se va a llamar gokiro!

Kagome: y quien te dijo que mi hijo se va a llamar así!

Inuyasha: yo también soy su padre así que yo le pondo el nombre

Kagome: yo soy su madre, lo tuve 9 meses en mi vientre y sufrí mucho al tenerlo! Así que yo le pondo el nombre!

Inuyasha: no! No es justo! Además Gokiro es nombre que inspira respeto, fuerza como el de su padre y es muy lindo! (y además es horrible jajajaja D)

Kagome: Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: si?

Kagome: ABAJO!

Plos! Inuyasha estampado en el suelo.

Inuyasha: auch!

Todos: UUUU

Kagome: el nombre del bebe será Tenshi por que es mi ángel!

FIN… Esperen!

Unos días después en la madrugada…

Tenshi: beeeeeeee beeeeeeeeeee –en su cuarto-

Kagome: -en el cuarto de los dos- inu.. Inuyasha… tu hijo esta llorando –medio dormida y dándole golpecitos a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: mmmm también es tuyo

Kagome: Inuyasha �� ve ya

Inuyasha: ok ya voy –levantándose y yendo al cuarto de Tenshi- A ver ahora por que lloras pequeñín –viendo a su hijo-

Tenshi: buaaaaaaaa buaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaa

Inuyasha: a duérmete vamos –dándole palmaditas en la espalda-

Tenshi: buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaa -pensamiento- papi toy mojadito, no vez que me ite pipi

Inuyasha: por favor duérmete, no ves que tengo sueño hijo

Tenshi: -pensamiento- quielo a mi mami, papi no me comprende es bulto! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaa

Inuyasha: será que se hizo?

Tenshi: -pensamiento- al pin papi te dite cuenta

Inuyasha: -revisando a Tenshi- a si, ahora que hago, Kagome es la que siempre lo cambia, yo no se como hacer con esas cosas blancas y esponjosas, a ver como lo hizo Kagome mmmm quito esta cositas aja ya lo abrí!

Inuyasha: déjame buscar uno nuevo de estos ok Tenshi, bueno quito esto, fehh a ver que te da tu mama para que esto huela así! Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Kagome!

Tenshi: jejejeje

Inuyasha: ahora te ríes de mi condenado chamaco, creo que así se pone, creo que me falta algo mmmm …. Ah no te limpie a ver donde guardan las toallitas olorosas esa –buscando por la gavetas- aquí esta!

Inuyasha: -limpiando a Tenshi- ya esta ahora es polvo blanco ese que te hecha tu madre.. aquí esta, como se hecha esto mmm –averiguando como sacar el talco-

Tenshi: -alzando las manitas y tomando la parte trasera del envase de talco- ahhhh –apretando en envase-

Inuyasha: ah! No! Mira como me musites Tenshi, achuuuuu! –Inuyasha con la cara toda blanca.

Tenshi: jejejeje jejejejeje

Inuyasha: ��

Tenshi: jajajajajaja XD

Inuyasha: a vamos a hacer esto rápido! Tengo que limpiarme la cara y tengo mucho sueño! -Toma el talco de nuevo y le coloca un poco a Tenshi- listo ahora que hago? Como sierro esto?

Tenshi: -serio, pensamiento- lo hago o no? Papi se molestara, es que no aguanto, en eso- shi shiiiiii shiiiii . –Tenshi relajado-

Inuyasha: NO! Ahhhhhh Tenshi te me hiciste pipi en cima!

Tenshi: -pensamiento- papi! Es que no me aguantaba / pelo papi te ves glatioto

Inuyasha: feg!

Tenshi: jejeje jejeje XD

Inuyasha: UU por que a mi?

**FIN** ahora sip P

Comentario de autoras:

Meli: espero que les haya gustado este final

Fabi: miren que nos costo súper hacerlo, no sabíamos como terminarlo!

Meli: bueno esperamos que dejen sus review y nos digan si les gusto o nop.

Fabi: también lo pueden hacer en nuestra comunidad la dirección esta en nuestra biografía!

Agradecimientos por sus review a:

ainhoa

Carolina

la anË

Alessandra

Ana-chan12

Y también a todos los que dejaron review en otros capítulos de esta historia y a los que la leyeron y no nos dejaron review.

A todos gracias por su apoyo, realmente se los agradecemos y muchas gracias por los review y los que nos van a dejar en este cap.

Fabi: y también lean nuestros otro fanfic uno es de CCS "Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre"

Meli: y los que vienen!

Fabi: si! Tenemos en mente hacer uno de Inuyasha y otro de ccs! Para saber mas sobre nuestro próximos fic y los que tenemos publicados visiten nuestra biografía

aquí en despide de todos ustedes Meli y Fabi (mgafga)

Besos, abrazos y cuídense mucho!

Fanfic 100 Venezolano


End file.
